Ayer la vi
by Fercy Hatake
Summary: Otra noche, y sigue pasando lo mismo… si sigue así, no sé que pasara con ella, se está dejando vencer tan fácil, que parece irreal, jamás pensé verla en las condiciones en las que la encontré anoche… fue simplemente incomprensible en mi mente
1. Chapter 1

**Contenido Lemon, si no te agrada ó eres menor de edad, no leas… en cambio si te agrada, léelo bajo tu riesgo, y coméntame que te pareció…**

 **No soy dueña de los personajes de Naruto, solo los presto para hacer historias de mi loca imaginación… sin fines de lucro**

 **Ayer la vi**

Pov Kakashi

Otra noche, y sigue pasando lo mismo… si sigue así, no sé que pasara con ella, se está dejando vencer tan fácil, que parece irreal, jamás pensé verla en las condiciones en las que la encontré anoche… fue simplemente incomprensible en mi mente

 **Flashback**

 **Llegue al bar, después de una misión bastante pesada… la verdad que Gai me invitara, no fue extraño, lo que si resulto raro para él, fue que aceptara su invitación… pero la verdad me hacía falta relajarme, y un poco de sake no sonaba nada mal en esos momentos**

 **Al llegar al lugar fuimos directo a la barra, y rápidamente una botella de sake estaba frente a nosotros**

" **Por mi eterno rival" Dijo Gai, levantando la mano, para chocar antes de tomar**

 **Correspondí a su gesto, pues me sentía animado, un poco… la misión aunque dura, fue exitosa, y me mantuvo lejos de mis propios pensamientos, que cada día molestaban más, y eran difíciles de ignorar**

 **Tome un poco de mi vaso, antes de que Gai hiciera un gesto un poco molesto, negando con la cabeza, y poniendo su vaso en la barra… me preocupo, ¿** _ **Acaso pasaba algo**_ **?**

" **No puede ser, no otra vez… esa chica, ¿Por qué se sigue haciéndose daño?" Casi podría jurar que esperaba que yo respondiera…**

 **Voltee la mirada, para ver a que chica se refería, temiendo que ya sabría quien estaría ahí… solo pensé que no pasara ya, es decir, después de casi dos años… pensé que estaría mejor…**

 **Miro y no me sorprendo, solo dejo salir un suspiro…**

"… **Sakura"**

" **Sabes Kakashi, mi equipo estuvo muy deprimido por la muerte de Neji en el campo de batalla, pero… paso con el tiempo, el dolor no se fue, pero aprendimos a vivir con ello, tu sabes cómo es cuando se pierde a un compañero, sin embargo… nadie ha podido ayudar a esa chica, ella se niega, y creo que ha empeorado… él no va a regresar Kakashi" Me dice Gai**

 **Lo miro, y asiento, yo mejor que nadie lo sé… él me lo dijo… fue muy directo, y no solo conmigo, si no con todos…**

…

" _ **Sasuke-kun, ¿vendrás ahora a la aldea?" Le pregunto la kunoichi de pelo rosa, mientras curaba sus heridas después de la guerra**_

 _ **Él se levanto, y miro su brazo mutilado, y luego a ella y a Naruto…**_

" _ **No, aun tengo pendientes… creo que algún día, pero no será pronto; ó quizás nunca" Fue su respuesta, sin emoción, su rostro tan inexpresivo como siempre**_

 _ **Ella lloro, las lágrimas se resbalaban por sus pómulos, sabía que le dolía cada palabra del Uchiha, así como cuando sin decir más, se levanto y empezó a caminar… hasta que lo tome del hombro… lo hice mirarme**_

" _ **Sasuke, no crees que al menos deberías decirle si piensas regresar por ella, te ha esperado, te ha buscado, y tu solo la dejas así como si ella no fuera nada" Le recalque, estaba realmente molesto, me dolía verla llorar por él**_

 _ **Me miro, y luego a ella "Nunca le dije que lo hiciera, ella se ha creado ilusiones sola, no tengo por qué decirle algo tan absurdo como aquello"**_

 _ **Suspire, lo entendía, en verdad… Sakura siempre lo quiso, aun cuando él nunca le correspondió, ella se aferraba a algo inexistente…**_

 _ **Sasuke me miro de nuevo "Creo que es mejor no regresar nunca, será lo mejor para todos… para ella" Y con esas palabras se alejo de nosotros, una vez más… y esta vez, nadie lo buscaría más**_

 _ **Sakura se levanto y se acerco a mí, me miro… agacho su vista y lloro, nadie la detuvo de hacerlo, dejamos que se desahogara, lo necesitaba. Me sorprendió que no fuera tras él, que no tratara de alcanzarlo, y pedirle que regresara… pero…**_

… _ **.**_

 **A las pocas semanas, Naruto la vio en un bar, tomando… sola, y llorando, al poco tiempo, la vio irse con un chico, cosa que se volvió una tanto común en ella**

 **Y ahí estaba nuevamente, tomando mientras las lágrimas le bajaban por la mejilla, y ella torpemente se limpiaba el rostro**

 **Fin Flashback**

Ayer la volví a ver, estaba llorando… por el Uchiha, un chico que nunca la va a querer, que se fue y la dejo, él tampoco tiene toda la culpa, Sakura siempre se hizo falsas ilusiones con una relación que nunca existió

Ella merece ser feliz, pero… si sigue pensando solo en el Uchiha, nada va a cambiar. Y yo aquí deseando una mirada de ella, sé que no es correcto, es mi ex alumna, soy 14 años mayor que ella, pero… quiero a Sakura Haruno, me encantaría que se diera cuenta, que cambiara sus sentimientos por el Uchiha, que mirara a otro lado… quizás no a mí, me ha de considerar un viejo pervertido, pero hay otros jóvenes en Konoha, y me gustaría que ella tuviera una relación normal, no como ahora

…

Camino con mi Icha Icha en manos, lo leo nuevamente, tratando de olvidar un poco la escena de anoche, doy gracias de que ahora Naruto sea el Hokage, la verdad era mucho trabajo, y no es lo mío… prefiero las misiones de campo

Ahora mismo voy camino a la torre del Hokage, me dará una nueva misión, una sencilla… solo seremos dos Jonin, y por lo que Naruto dijo, será de un par de días… nada de importancia, solo servir de guardaespaldas para un hombre rico, que parece está muy enfermo, se trasladara de su país a otro por un tratamiento, y quiere protección contra ladrones comunes, aunque no es necesario mandar Jonins, el hombre fue especifico en ese aspecto… bueno al menos me mantendrá lejos de la aldea, y de Sakura

Voy tarde… bueno, no tanto… al llegar, puedo escuchar que Naruto discute con alguien, por el timbre de las voces, puedo decir que están alterados los dos…

"Tranquila Sakura-chan, no debes ponerte así de agresiva… además, no querías una misión" Decía el rubio, con una sonrisa boba en el rostro

"Y valla misión, pensé que me darías algo mas importante… o de mayor duración" Se quejo nuevamente la peli rosa

Entonces entre a la habitación, los dos voltearon a verme… solo levante mi mano

"Yo…"

"Es tarde Kakashi-Sensei, usted parece nunca va a cambiar, verdad" Murmuro Naruto, yo solo me rio debajo de la máscara…

Sakura suspira pesado, no me saluda, se nota que está molesta, voltea de nuevo a ver a Naruto

"Sakura-Chan, te necesitamos en el hospital, por eso no puedo darte una misión que te mantenga tanto tiempo fuera, es mejor esto que nada… créeme, así que aceptas, o mando a alguien más con Kakashi-sensei" Dice Naruto

Ahora lo entiendo, ella está tratando de huir también… y me molesta saber por qué lo hace

"Está bien Naruto, digo… Hokage-sama" Y se ríe, cuando me mira

Naruto levanta el rostro orgulloso, no se da cuenta de que Sakura juega con él… valla chicos

"Perfecto, el tiempo de la misión será d días, dependerá de ustedes y el cliente, aquí tienen…"

….

Naruto nos da lo necesario para conocer la misión, nos fuimos de ahí, ella iba callada, demasiado para ser honestos, y aunque sea raro… no me está agradando tanto silencio

"Sera una misión rápida" Comente, tratando de hacer que hablara, al menos para saber que no está molesta conmigo, porque parecía que no le estaba agradando la idea de la misión

Ella me mira, y abre los ojos, como si apenas notara que estamos viajando, y que no va sola

"Oh… bueno, si, parece que será algo sencillo… pero al menos será fuera de la aldea, y creo que esa bien salir en momentos… es relajante" Me dice y por fin, veo una sonrisa sincera, una como cuando era una genin, y disfrutaba de las misiones con el equipo

"Si… será rápido, y dime algo Sakura… ¿Cómo estás en el hospital?" Pregunte, mientras íbamos de rama en rama

"Bien, gracias por preguntar… sabes hoy estas muy hablador, ¿Te sientes bien Kakashi?" Me dijo con una sonrisa ¿ _Coqueta…_?

Niego, creo que ya estoy alucinando, no debí venir con ella a esta misión, me está afectando… ella se ríe, espero que no sea por el rubor que creó esta en mi rostro, como si fuera un chiquillo… que vergüenza

"¿Ya no soy Kakashi-sensei?" Le pregunto divertido, y veo que ella se sonroja un poco… bueno, al menos ahora, no me siento tan estúpido… "¿Sakura…?" Le hablo, pues veo que desvía su mirada… esto es agradable, me gusta verla sonrojada, creo que hacía tiempo no veía ese tono rosa en sus mejillas

"Hace mucho que no eres mi sensei, ahora soy un jonin, así que somos iguales…" Me dice muy firme, con el ceño un tanto fruncido

Yo sonrió. Es cierto, somos iguales en rango… y que no me diga sensei, me hace sentir un poco menos pervertido por los sentimientos que tengo por ella

Llegamos al lugar, nos presentamos con el cliente, y nos pusimos rápidamente en camino a la misión, sin perder tiempo… el camino fue relativamente tranquilo, nos topamos con algunos ninjas desertores de sus aldeas, pero no fue algo que nos costara trabajo, debo admitir que hacía tiempo que no veía luchar a Sakura, pensé que por su trabajo en el hospital dejaría de entrenar, pero al verla nuevamente, me doy cuenta de lo equivocado que estaba, ella incluso sigue mejorando mucho, es increíble… una extraordinaria kunoichi…

Terminamos la misión en 6 días, fue sencillo, el regreso a la aldea nos tomaría un día si viajamos rápidamente, sin parar… sin embargo, de pronto Sakura se detuvo… así que hice lo mismo

"¿Qué pasa, estas lastimada?" Sé que era tonto preguntar, ella podía curarse a sí misma, solo que creo que aunque se fuerte, y una ninja medico, jamás dejare de preocuparme…

"No, pero tú si… vamos déjame revisar, se que puedes llegar a la aldea, pero no estaría de más que te cure de una vez" Me dice

La verdad no entiendo de que habla… solo tengo unas pocas heridas superficiales, nada grave, y es en los brazos…

"No es nada grave, solo heridas menores Sakura…no te preocupes…" Dije, y retrocedí un poco, no es que tenga miedo de que me cure, sería una tontería, pero no quiero tenerle muy cerca… al menos no por el momento, pues… bueno, no es el mejor momento "En cuanto lleguemos, prometo ir al hospital… aunque dudo que sea necesario" Comento rápidamente, pues veo que se está molestando

"Kakashi no seas un niño, y ven… deja que te revise, además no me refiero a las heridas superficiales…" Y me señala, así que sigo su dedo con la mirada

¿Cómo no lo había notado…? Estoy sangrando, y ya ha traspasado un poco mi ropa… justo por mis costillas…

Ella se acerca mientras yo me observo, sin darme cuenta, ya me está subiendo la camisa… y toca la herida, es un gran corte… pasa sus dedos con delicadeza, mientras esta agachada, en una posición muy incómoda para mi… no me está agradando nada, trato de dar un paso atrás y me mira…

"¿Te duele?" Me pregunta

"No… bueno, no lo había notado, no me dolía… hasta ahora" Comento tragando duro, porque ella vuelve a tocarme… no debería hacer eso… "No tienes que tocarme… bueno, puedes curarme aun si mi ropa está en su lugar…" Comento nervioso

Fin pov Kakashi

Pov Sakura

Lo miro, y me rio… se está poniendo nervioso, bueno eso es nuevo… mi ex sensei está nervioso, solo porque le curare, es increíble, nunca pensé verlo así, además no es la primera vez que lo hago, este hombre… parece niño

"Oh Kakashi, ¿Crees que sería capaz de aprovecharme de ti ahora que estas débil?" Le pregunto divertida, y me rio… veo un sonrojo, puedo ver que ahora sus mejillas se están poniendo muy rojas… como si le hubiera descubierto en alguna travesura, rio mas fuerte…. Es tan tierno "No soy así, me gusta que disfruten tanto como yo cuando estoy con un hombre, así que no te preocupes, no abuso de nadie en su debilidad" Le comento de lo más tranquila

Entonces lo escucho con un…

"No estoy para nada débil… yo solo comentaba" Y su rostro fue serio… y metió sus manos en los bolsillos del pantalón

"Tranquilo copy ninja, nadie está diciendo que no puedas moverte, solo que estas herido…" Todos los hombres son unos orgullosos…

Sonrió, y empiezo dejar fluir el chakra curativa, y poso mis manos en el lugar especifico… veo como sus músculos se van relajando, y por fin guarda silencio… valla, pensé que seguiría de necio, pero está quieto…

Valla, sabía que Kakashi era atractivo, es decir… a pesar de la máscara, y que el muy maldito, nunca me ha dejado ver debajo de ella, pero siempre que lo cure anteriormente no me percataba de lo tan bien formado que esta… su piel es suave y dura al mismo tiempo, y demasiado cálida… ¿o será mi chakra?…

Lo observo, su abdomen es tan definido, provoca que quiera pasar mi lengua por todo su ser… yo estoy consciente de que la gente, piensa que sufro por Sasuke, y no lo negare… me dolió darme cuenta de lo estúpida que fui, amando a alguien que nunca sintió lo mismo por mí, y ahora eh decidió recuperar el tiempo que perdí, odio que digan que por ser mujeres, no podamos disfrutar, si los hombres lo hacen… ¿Cuál es el problema…?, me he acostado con algunos shinobis, incluso uno que otro civil, solo algo casual…

Y ahora, que observo más de cerca y con mas atención a Kakashi, me doy cuenta… que no me molestaría para nada terminar probando que tan bueno es mi ex sensei en el arte del amor, digo… es uno de los shinobis mas deseados… debe ser por algo

Lo miro, el tiene los ojos muy abiertos, mientras me observa… bueno lo admito, estamos en una posición muy comprometedora, pero no era mi intención… al menos no al principio, en verdad mi única intención era curarle

Fin Pov Sakura

Pov Kakashi

No, esto no está bien… de pronto siento el aroma débil de la excitación, y eso no puede ser, ella no puede estar excitándose, y menos porque lo que ahora está haciendo es curarme…

Por kami, esto toma toda mi fuerza de voluntad, trato de no mirarla, no puedo dejar de oler su excitación, pero trato de ignorarlo. Hay momentos como este, donde desearía que mi olfato no fuera tan bueno

De pronto siento que empieza a tocar otras zonas, ¿ _Ella esta acariciando mi abdomen_?, la observo… ella ya no está curándome, ahora me toca, mientras me mira…

"Uhm… ¿Sakura… ya terminaste?" Pregunto nervioso cuando la veo que se está levantando, con su mirada clavada en mi… eso no se ve bien

"Ya Kakashi… pero… ahora soy yo la que no se siente bien, creo que igual estoy herida, ¿Te molestaría revisar?" Me pregunta, con una voz que sonó como un ronroneo…

La observo rápidamente, ella se ve bien… y yo me estoy poniendo más nervioso, ella me está acorralando, vamos… ¿ _En verdad, estoy dejando que ella me acorrale_?, si… parece que soy débil

"No pareces herida… te ves bien Sakura, tal vez deberíamos seguir… estamos cerca, y si…" De pronto un dedo aplasto mis labios, poniéndole fin a mi excusa para salir de la situación

"No importa si llegamos tarde, además es tu especialidad… así que no te preocupes Kakashi, esto no te tomara mucho tiempo"

Y la veo, ella se retira lentamente la camisa, justo frente a mí, sin importarle nada… quitándose todo quedando solo su torso desnudo, dejándome ver su hermosa figura delicada y pequeña, sus pechos redondos, y esponjosos que quisiera tocar y probar…

"Sakura… que crees…" Digo señalándola, no es lo mejor que puedo hacer, pero dadas las circunstancias… es lo único que puedo hacer

Ella se acerca, tiene una sonrisa muy maliciosa en los labios, y toma mi mano… la lleva justo a uno de sus suaves pechos…

"Te dije que me dolía Kakashi, así que tendrás que revisarme" Me dice, poniéndome contra su piel

Trago duro, ¿ _Qué dijo…?_ Y peor aun ¿ _Qué estoy haciendo_?, juraría que mi intención era irme de ahí, y alejarme de ella lo más rápido posible, pero algo me tiene clavado en el suelo, pero aun, alguna fuerza desconocida, está haciendo que mi mano toque y estruje su hermoso seno, rozando la piel sensible con la tela de mis guantes, la estoy mirando mientras lo hago…

Entonces la veo, abre un poco su boca, y de ella sale un gemido, que para mi mala suerte se escucha exquisito, y la veo… sus ojos brillan, es tan hermosa de ver… no se aun que hago, juraría que le estoy ordenando a mi cuerpo detener las caricias en el cuerpo de mi estudiante, pero el muy traidor no obedece… al contrario

Mi mano libre va a mi boca, y con mis dientes quito el guante, para llevar mi mano a su boca abierta, sintiendo como ella inmediatamente, empieza a chupar mis dedos, y gime… verla así, solo logra que me enloquezca mas, dejo de acariciar su tierno seno, y rápidamente bajo mi mascara, sin darle tiempo de verme, pues tan pronto como me la retiro, mi boca traicionera, baja hasta su dulce botón rosa, y cual niño empiezo a chupar, con tanta necesidad…

Fin Pov Kakashi

Pov Sakura

"Ah… ah…" Por kami, la lengua de Kakashi se siente tan bien, mientras su lengua devora mi pezón, su mano tira del otro, y lo envuelve en su mano, apretándole, y acariciándole con tanta fuerza… que se siente increíble…

Su mano en mi boca no deja que diga palabras coherentes, sin duda Kakashi sabe lo que hace… no pienso dejar que se detenga, quiero terminar lo que empezamos…

Puedo escuchar un gemido gutural salir de su boca, él se recarga contra el árbol a su espalda, y su mano en mi seno, baja a mi cintura, para atraerme a su cuerpo, mientras su boca pareciera desear comerme, bajo un poco la mirada, puedo ver como separa su boca de mi pecho, y un rastro de saliva va dejando…

Increíble, su rostro… estoy mirándole con la máscara fuera, y solo logra que vuelva a gemir… el sonríe… y empieza a besar mi cuello, dejando un rastro de su saliva por el camino, hasta que remplaza su mano de mi boca, con sus propios labios… los cuales son increíblemente suaves, y siento su lengua, buscar entrar en mi boca, se lo permito de inmediato, mis manos pasan por su cuello, abrazándole con fuerza

De pronto el detiene un momento el beso, y lo siento sonreír sobre mi boca… lo observo con asombro, y mi mano pasa por su mejilla, estoy encantada mirando su rostro, mi dedo toca sus labios….

"¿No es lo que esperabas?" Me pregunta, y su sonrisa se apaga…

No sé como lo estoy mirando, pero tal vez piensa que no me agrada, por kami si es guapísimo…

"Pensaba en algo como dientes de conejo" Y lo escucho reír

Ahora soy yo la que lo besa, atrayendo su rosto al mío… toco su cabello rebelde, y quito la banda de la aldea, dejándola caer, busco casi desesperadamente terminar de retirarle la camisa, que ya va a mitad de camino, y él me ayuda, retirándose un poco de mi cuerpo, para que pueda quitar la prenda

Le sonrió, sin la camisa, sin la máscara, y sin la banda… se me hace increíble verlo así… Me sonríe y me acerco a él, mis manos delinean su cuello, bajando por su pecho, besando sus definidos pectorales, mientras sigo con mi recorrido de mis manos a su abdomen, para llegar al pantalón, trato de desabrocharlo… pero entonces sus manos me detienen

Lo miro, él tiene sus ojos entre cerrados, y sus labios se curvan en tristeza… desvía sus ojos de los míos… me molesta

"Sakura, ¿Estás segura de esto…?" Me dice, aun sin mirarme, y tomando con fuerza mis manos "Es decir, si esto continua, yo no parare, y sé que tu… bueno"

"No soy virgen Kakashi, se lo que pasara si seguimos" Le contesto un poco irritada, me molesta que me detenga

Sus ojos vuelven a mí, y los cierra, suspira… "Ya lo sabía" Me dice con un poco de… ¿ _Dolor_? "Me refiero a que… yo, bueno tu y yo…no quiero que pienses que me aprovecho de nada" Su voz suena preocupada

Me rio y Kakashi me observa confundido "Si alguien se está aprovechando aquí, soy yo… así que no te preocupes… ya no soy una chiquilla" Le digo con diversión, con voz coqueta

Libera mis manos, y lo beso… mientras lo hago, quito el pantalón, y toco rápidamente el bulto entre sus piernas, se siente enorme… y lo escucho gemir alto cuando acaricio, y meto mi mano entre su ropa interior, la quito y dejo a la vista su enorme erección…

Mis ojos están brillando, lo sé… me agacho, y miro mientras mi mano pasa frotando su miembro, y levanto la vista, el cierra los ojos mientras aprieta la mandíbula, tratando de no hacer ruidos altos… sonrió con malicia _, está tratando de resistirse_ …

Lo tomo con fuerza, y paso la punta de mi lengua por su punta justo en el orificio, donde una gota de líquido pre seminal sale, haciendo que deje salir el aire que contenía con fuerza, y me mira…

"Sakura… no vallas…" No le hago caso

Entonces meto su pene en mi boca, y el toma mi cabello con fuerza… mientras lo chupo, y mis manos bombeando su miembro, los saco de mi boca, solo para pasar mi lengua por todo el contorno, lamiendo de la base a la punta, mientas lo miro con ojos de niña tierna… veo sus mejillas rojas, sus ojos entre cerrados, y sus manos aprietan mas mi cabello

Lo vuelvo a meter en mi boca, y hago movimientos rápidos, haciendo que entre y salga de mi húmeda boca, pasando mi lengua por sus venas sensibles… el gruñe, y empieza a aventar sus caderas contra mi boca…

"Oh… Sakura…" Lo escucho, el oír mi nombre de los labios de mi ex sensei solo me excita mas

Fin Pov Sakura

Pov Kakashi

Por kami, Sakura esta matándome… nunca antes me había excitado tanto, nunca antes sentí que me vendría tan pronto con los labios de alguien dándome placer… no quiero ni pensar donde aprendió a hacer tal cosa

No puedo pensar con claridad mientras tiene mi pene en su boca, solo sé que la deseo tanto, y que la quiero… jamás antes había dejado que una mujer me mirara sin la máscara cuando me acostaba con ellas, los besos en la boca siempre se me hicieron algo muy intimo, más que el sexo mismo… pero a Sakura… necesitaba probar sus labios

Oh… siento que ya no puedo más, ella me mira mientras bombea mi miembro en su boca, sus cabellos se sienten tan suaves entre mis dedos… trato de retener su rostro lejos de mí, me voy a correr, y no quiero hacerlo en su rostro… tal vez se moleste, pero mis palabras se ahogan en mi garganta…

"Ah… Kakashi… porque…" Me dice entre jadeos, la miro sus lindos ojos verdes tan abiertos…

"Si continuas… yo… me correré en tu boca" Le digo agitado, mi pecho sube y baja rápidamente igual que el de ella, el cual aprecio mucho desde este ángulo

Y sonríe… de pronto vuelvo a estar dentro de su boca, y ahora es más agresiva… siento como me estremezco… no puedo controlarlo

"Sak… saku… Sakura" Grito cuando me corro en su boca… mis manos hacen que ella se quede ahí hasta que dejo todo dentro de su boca… no es mi intención, pero una vez más, mi cuerpo no obedece

Siento como si me hubieran drenado, y bajo mi mirada a ella, de su dulce boca se derrama mi semen, y ella sonríe…

"¿Me parezco a la del Icha Icha?" Me pregunta, eso no lo esperaba… hace que me sonroje, ¿ _Por qué me sonrojo_?, no soy un chiquillo en su primera vez

Solo asiento… y ella se levanta, mientras sus dedos recogen mi esencia, y la lleva de regreso a su boca… haciendo que la observe detenidamente, embrutecido por la imagen frente a mí, veo como un par de gotas que caen en su pecho… y mis ojos le siguen…

La mano de Sakura baja, recogiendo la gota, y deslizándola arriba, mientras ella se agacha y se encuentra con mi mirada… me sorprende y ella solo ríe…

"Lastima, pensé que el gran copy ninja podría seguir… pero tal vez me equivoque" Dice la muy seductora, con esa sonrisa de niña buena

Ahora que lo noto, yo estoy desnudo… y ella aun tiene aquel short, ¿ _Cómo…_?, me ha seducido así de fácil… sí, creo que estoy perdido, pero sin duda ella tendrá que pagar también

La tomo de las caderas, y la pego a mi cuerpo, beso su cuello y muerdo un poco, froto mi piel contra la suya, como si fuera un animalito, tratando de marcar lo mejor posible mi aroma en su piel, tal y cual si estuviera marcando mi territorio, es algo… que nunca pensé que aria, una vez leí que era algo de mi clan, cuando encontrabas a tu pareja, pero dado que nunca antes me había pasado… pero ahora aquí estoy, posesivo, cual canino, tratando de dejar mi marca muy pronunciada en su piel

Acaricio sus pechos sensibles, y empieza a gemir, con más fuerza en cada momento…

"Te dije que no estaba para nada débil, no creas que se termino Sakura" Le digo, contra el cuello y ella se estremece

La dejo de espaldas a mí, y beso sus hombros… una mano juega con sus pechos, y otra desciende, para llegar la prenda que aun posee… la retiro con facilidad, ella deja caer sus cabeza contra mi pecho, y me mira… sus ojos apenas se mantiene abiertos…

Fin Pov Kakashi

Pov Sakura

Me está desesperando, quiero que me tome ya… pero se toma su tiempo, desliza con tranquilidad mi short, y cuando por fin me retira la prenda, toca mis bragas, y por encima de la ropa me frota… estoy tan mojada, que mis bragas ya están húmedas, lo que quiero es que ya esté dentro de mi…

Empuja un poco mis bragas, y escucho como aspira…

"Ah… tu aroma" Los escucho gruñir con fuerza

Entonces mete sus dedos dentro mío, y jadeo con fuerza… se siente bien, pero aun no es lo que quiero, el entra y sale de mi, al principio despacio… poco a poco con más fuerza, y siento que muerde ligueramente mis hombros…

"Kakashi, déjate de juegos… te quiero dentro" Le pido, estoy suplicándole…

El saca sus dedos, y quita mis bragas, me levanta un poco, una mano envuelve fuerte mi cintura, mis piernas tratan de abrazar su cuerpo, me alegro de todos los entrenamientos… tengo flexibilidad… entonces siento que dirige su pene a mi entrada

Siento que desfalleceré de placer… él se acerca a mi odio…

"Sakura… si hago esto… serás mía" Me dice, su voz es entre cortada, un poco confusa

No entiendo bien todo, solo se, que espero que esta no sea la única vez que estemos juntos, aunque siendo Kakashi, no sé qué pensar…

Solo asiento, no entiendo sus palabras

"¿Segura?" Me pregunta, puedo sentir su miembro en mi entrada, que palpita con fuerza, y empieza a serme doloroso… siento mis líquidos bajando, seguro lo mojo, ¿ _Qué espera_?

"Kakashi… ¡Hazlo ahora mismo!" Le exijo

Y no tengo que repetirlo, pues lo siento cuando entra en mi, en una sola estocada fuerte, llenándome por completo, haciendo que grite… es tan grande que me ha dolido un poco cuando lo metió…

Creo que no lo nota, por que rápidamente se empieza a mover, ayudándome a balancearme dentro y fuera de su miembro… el dolor pasa rápido, remplazando todo por un placer increíble

"Kakashi…" Grito, es increíble… lo oigo gemir en mi cuello, dejando todo su aliento caliente en mi piel

Se mueve de pronto más lento, bajando la intensidad de cada embestida, poco a poco me baja, me da la vuelta, y quedo frente a él de nuevo, me besa desesperado, y de un movimiento rápido, me carga, entrando de nuevo en mi, tan agresivo como al principio, pero ahora baja al pasto conmigo, y una vez en el suelo, sus manos se recargan a un lado de mi rostro…

Veo sus facciones mientras cierra los ojos embistiéndome… luego sus labios besan mi cuello, mientras mis manos se entierran en su espalda, clavando profundo mis uñas…

Gruñe contra mi piel, y sus besos siguen bajando, hasta llegar a mis senos, que deben estar rojos, de tantas caricias… y muerde un poco, tirando de mi pezón… yo grito, las sensaciones combinadas hacen que mi orgasmo llegue mas rápido de lo que tenía previsto…

Mis piernas se quieren enredar en sus caderas, pero Kakashi lo impide, abriendo más mis piernas, se levanta, y entonces toma mis piernas juntas, y las recarga en su pecho, de lado derecho, haciendo que cada embestida contra mi cuerpo sea más profunda

Yo solo logro gemir como loca, es sin duda el mejor sexo…

Su cabello blanco cae sobre su rostro, ocultando el ojo que poseía el sharingan, su sudor hace que su piel se vea brillante, y su sonrisa de lado me está matando, cierro los ojos, siento cerca, tan cerca mi liberación…

"No… Sakura, mírame" Me pide… su voz suena demandante

Obedezco, y le miro… mi orgasmo me invade cara poro de la piel, y con un grito siento como tengo el mejor orgasmo de mi vida, mientras Kakashi sonríe… y entonces tan pronto como tengo mi orgasmo… siento que quiere salir de mi, seguro es porque se va a correr… y no usamos protección….

"Kakashi, córrete dentro de mi… yo… uso la pastilla…" Digo aun con mi orgasmo latente

El sonríe, y asiente… entonces vuelve a golpear dentro mío con más fuerza, y pocos segundos después se corre, y gruñe, dejándose caer sobre mí, tratando de equilibrar su peso, pues sus manos tratan de sostenerse a un lado mío… estamos jadeantes, agotados… y muy satisfechos…

El aun no sale de mi, siento que golpea un poco mas… ¿ _Por qué_?

Fin Pov Sakura

Pov Kakashi

Voy a dejar mi aroma, mi esencia impregnada en su cuerpo… así que dejare hasta la última gota de mí ser en ella… la quiero, y ahora no pienso dejarla por nada, ni por nadie…

Quizás no sabe en que se metió, pero ahora será mía…

"Y, ¿Ya te sientes mejor?" Le pregunto con una sonrisa

Ella me mira confundida, pasan unos segundos, hasta que sus ojos se abren con coquetería…

"Si, mucho mejor…"

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Llegamos a la aldea, fuimos directo a mi departamento, y volvimos a unir nuestros cuerpos, no sé si Sakura lo hace para olvidarse del Uchiha, pero ahora es mía… solo mía

Despierto, y la veo durmiendo plácidamente en mi cama… y sonrió, eso me agrada… sin embargo tengo que reportar como salió la misión…

Voy a la torre del Hokage, Naruto sonríe cuando me mira…

"Kakashi-sensei, que bueno verte de regreso, dime ¿Cómo fue la misión?" Me pregunta sonriente

"Exitosa" Digo, y empiezo el reporte de tal, claro omitiendo la parte donde regresamos… además ya habíamos terminado la misión, así que no tiene por que ir en mi reporte…

Cuando estoy a punto de terminar y salir de ahí… aparece Kiba, con una sonrisa, que pronto se borra…

"Kami que aroma tan mas…" Y me observa, y arruga la nariz, se acerca a mí y me huele más cerca "¡Eres tu Kakashi!" Me acusa

"¿Qué… que tiene el aroma de Kakashi?" Pregunta Naruto

Sé que Kiba pudo notar el aroma de Sakura impregnado en mí… pero el tonto no tiene que decirlo a todos… lo miro…

"Pensaba ir al Clan Hyuga, a visitar a Hiashi-sama… ¿Kiba crees que este ahí?" Pregunto en tono neutro

Lo veo enrojecer hasta las orejas… y niega "Ya entendí, ya entendí…" Y mira a Naruto "No es nada Hokage-sama, solo que… como viene de misión, trae un aroma a madera muy incomodo" Dice como excusa, la más tonta que eh escuchado

Sonrió, si Kiba no es tonto, claro que no le agradaría que le dijera a Hiashi que la heredara del clan ha sido profanada por el Inuzuka… y que lo han mantenido en secreto…

"Me retiro…" Digo tratando de irme

"Espera Kakashi-sensei" Me detiene Naruto

Volteo para ver que se le ofrece

"No sé qué paso en la misión, pero sin duda ayudo a Sakura, se que llegaron desde ayer… y… no la vi tomando, ni me informaron que lo hiciera… gracias Kakashi-sensei"

Yo solo asiento, y Kiba sonríe como estúpido…

Fin Pov Kakashi

 **Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Hola, si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer…**

 **No estoy segura de dejar esto como un capitulo único, o hacer un segundo, donde Sasuke aparezca… ¿Qué opinan?**


	2. Chapter 2

**No soy dueña de los personajes de Naruto, solo los presto para hacer historias de mi loca imaginación… sin fines de lucro**

Pov Sakura

¿ _Cuánto tiempo tiene que estamos en esta… relación_?, creo que así se le puede llamar, es decir, desde que inicio, no he estado con otra persona, y quiero creer que Kakashi tampoco lo ha hecho… aunque en realidad nunca hemos hablado de lo que sea que tengamos...

Él actúa normal, como si nada ocurriera entre nosotros, caminamos por la aldea, pero nunca me ha tomado de la mano… no es que lo desee, pero… en realidad me pregunto, ¿ _Qué somos_?, ¿ _Amigos con beneficios_?, ¿ _Una especie de pareja_?, tal vez sea la opción más simple y obvia… somos solos dos adultos que tienen encuentros ocasionales de ámbito sexual

Creo que después de la noticia que acabo de recibir… es hora de avanzar, y dejar de lado algo que no me lleva a nada, con esta información… todo cambia, y lo que empezó como algo casual con Kakashi,… bueno sigue siendo eso mismo… nadie en la aldea tiene idea de nosotros, solo Ino

 **Flashback**

" **¿Eres novia de Kakashi-sensei?" Grito la rubia alterada, detrás del mostrador en la florería**

" **¡Puedes ser un poco más discreta!… ¡Maldición Ino!" Contesto Sakura con los dientes apretados "Además no somos novios, solo… paso… él no me ha dicho nada, cuando desperté esta mañana en su casa, Kakashi no estaba… así que supongo que es algo que solo paso"**

 **Ino sonrió, mientras ponía un par de flores en un jarrón de cristal, terminando el arreglo**

" **Si tú lo dices… debo creerte, pero debes saber que sería bueno para ti quedarte con un hombre de manera fija… es bueno para todos Sakura" Su sonrisa burlona seguía en el rostro de la rubia**

 **Sakura rodo los ojos "Lo dices como si fuera la peor zorra de todo Konoha…" Se quejo la peli rosa**

" **Yo solo digo que… a pesar de que Kakashi-sensei te lleva varios años, sería bueno para ti, demasiado bueno"**

" **Tal vez… pero como tú dices, quizás él solo me vea como algo ocasional, pues me conoce desde hace tiempo, quizás se arrepintió de hacerlo con su ex alumna…" Suspiro Sakura, apoyando los brazos al mostrador "No se Ino… ya veremos qué pasa… por ahora, mejor te ayudo a terminar esto"**

 **Fin Flashback**

Tampoco es como para irlo informando, además si Kakashi tuviera la intención de querer algo conmigo más… formal, por decirlo de un modo, hubiera hablado conmigo

Bueno, hace año y medio que empezó esto, igual yo no pensaba ir a ningún lado con esto, conocía la reputación de Kakashi, de solo estar ocasionalmente con alguna chica, y era todo… sin embargo, siguió pasando después de la misión, de manera continua… hasta que se sentía tan normal, y la verdad no me importaban pequeñeces como que me tomara de la mano en la calle, a decir verdad me hubiera negado, y en la parte física, que era lo que importaba, estábamos bien… además no afecto para nada nuestra concentración en las misiones que mantuvimos juntos después de eso, todo siguió normal… con el único cambio aparente de que Kakashi dormía en mi departamento, ó yo me quedaba en el suyo, con mucha regularidad

Pero esta noticia me hizo revalorar todo…

Hablare con Kakashi, y todo estará bien… supongo que él entenderá

Fin Pov Sakura

-0o0-

Kakashi acabo de llegar a aldea, tenía intención de primero pasar al hospital a visitar a la peli rosa, o en su defecto, ir al departamento de esta… de no ser por aquellas palabras de los guardias de la entrada a la aldea

" _Si… lo escuche directo del Hokage, parece que estará aquí en unos días, la nota llego ayer, y el Hokage se veía feliz" Comento uno de ellos_

" _Y como no, si es él y Uchiha Sasuke son amigos desde hace mucho… seguro está feliz de saber que volverá a la aldea, aunque… no creo que a todos les fascine al idea"_

" _A mí no me agrada tanto… pero que se le va hacer, además… el Hokage está bien con la idea de que vuelva Sasuke Uchiha, además… no debemos olvidar, que igual es amigo de Sakura-Chan, seguro que eso es otro motivo para que el Hokage acepte feliz"_

A pesar de que llevaba el Icha Icha en manos como de costumbre, el Hatake, tuvo que tomarlo con fuerza, pues aquellas palabras, solo lograron tensarle cada musculo… de momento sintió que el mundo se le iba a derrumbar… aun después de más de un año que él y Sakura tenían una relación, ( _Por que eso era para él_ ), esta noticia simplemente le cayó como baldé de agua helada, haciendo que sintiera de pronto un escalofrió tal, que ni la más dura batalla le había otorgado…

De pronto sus pasos fueron apresurados, su destino simple… La torre del Hokage, necesitaba confirmar por su propia cuenta, si en realidad Sasuke Uchiha tenía planeado regresar a Konoha, y más aun… ¿Por qué había cambiado de opinión?, y ¿Por qué sentía una opresión en su pecho?

Guardo su Icha Icha en su bolsillo derecho, para poder saltar por las casas de Konoha de manera más apresurada, sin prestar verdadera atención a las personas en la calle, en esos momentos, no le importaba nada ni nadie, solo encontrar a Naruto y confirmar lo que se rumoreaba por la aldea, pues parecía que la noticia del regreso del Uchiha se estaba extendiendo…

De pronto, una cabellera rosa, muy difícil de ignorar se presento en su rango de visión, así que decidió hacer una pequeña parada, quería asegurarse si Sakura ya sabía aquella noticia, y como la había tomado…

La peli rosa a pesar de ir con la vista de frente, parecía completamente distraída, pues había chocado con un par de aldeanos, solo dando una sonrisa de disculpa cada cierto tiempo… hasta que se presento frente a ella, el hombre de cabello plateado…

Sakura detuvo sus pasos, incluso por el mero impulso y pequeño susto de ser abordada tan de pronto, dio un paso atrás…

"Kakashi… regresaste" Su voz sonaba un poco estrangulada en su garganta, no quería que aquello sonara como un reclamo… solo que se sorprendió de verlo temprano por la aldea, cuando le había dicho que llegaría en la noche, o al día siguiente "Me has dado un susto" Dijo la chica tocándose el pecho

Sakura no estaba para sustos en aquellos momentos, suficientes emociones con las que había recibido un día anterior

Kakashi la observo con detenimiento, su mirada siempre adormilada, paso en esos momentos a ser seria, frunció un poco el ceño, suspiro pesado… y sus manos descansaban en sus bolsillos, levantando ligueramente los hombros

"¿Algún problema que te encontrara?" Pregunto en tono casi demandante, la verdad era, que saber que el Uchiha estaba camino a Konoha no era para nada grato en esos momentos

Para Kakashi, en aquellos momentos, no regresaba Sasuke Uchiha, su ex alumno, al que busco durante largo tiempo, tratando de que dejara el camino de la venganza, no regresaba ese joven, al que deseaba poder ayudar para dejar esa oscuridad que se había alojado en su corazón, en esos precisos momentos… quien regresaba, era un hombre, que podía cambiar su vida… quitarle a la mujer que deseaba para compañera, madre de sus hijos, si ella igual deseaba. El hombre que regresaba, era en esos momentos más peligroso que el criminal de clase S, que habían buscado cuando estuvo con Orochimaru

Sakura se sintió un poco extrañada, la verdad no estaba acostumbrada a Kakashi siendo demandante, solo en misiones… cuando estaba al cargo de los equipos, era por completo autoritario, serio y demás… pero lejos, era casi siempre relajado, mas cuando se trataba de ella, pero en esos momentos, parecía molesto

"No es un buen momento, yo… de hecho, pensaba hablar contigo en cuanto llegaras… es algo rápido, pero me gustaría que fuera en otro lugar, la calle no el mejor lugar para lo que te tengo que decir" Dijo la peli rosa, mirando a su alrededor

El rostro de la chica, mostraba clara preocupación, miedo… y Kakashi como buen shinobi, no paso por alto las señales que el rostro de la peli rosa mandaba… cerró los ojos unos instantes, en esos momentos en verdad deseaba poseer nuevamente el sharingan, para saber que era exactamente lo que ella planeaba

"En estos momentos voy a dar mi reporte, si no tienes nada que hacer… en cuanto salga de la torre del Hokage, puedo ir a tu departamento" Comento el peli plateado, lo mas relajo que podía, pues la tensión en sus hombres simplemente no cedía

Sakura miro al suelo, estaba tan nerviosa… sus manos empezaron a sudar… ¿Cómo le diría… y Kakashi que haría después de enterarse?

"No creo que mi departamento sea el mejor lugar, si no te incomoda que nos vean en la aldea, me gustaría que fuera en otro lugar, podríamos ir a una cafetería… hay una cerca de mi departamento, ¿La has visto no?" Pregunto con una sonrisa triste

Sakura no quería estar en un lugar a solas con Kakashi, tenía un poco de miedo de la reacción del shinobi, temía que se altera tanto que gritaría cosas hirientes, y en un lugar no tan público, tal vez solo se levantaría y la dejaría ahí… era mejor que los reclamos, o al menos eso pensaba ella

Kakashi se sorprendió, desde aquella loca y extraña relación que comenzaron, ella no le había negado la entrada a su departamento, eso no fue buena señal para el jonin de cabello plateado, trato de reprimir su ira creciente… y solo atino a asentir levemente a la chica

"Estaré ahí en una hora aproximadamente" Comento Kakashi

"Eso quiere decir que será en dos… perfecto" Y así, sin ningún contacto físico, la peli rosa disponía a alejarse de ahí

Sin embargo un brazo la detuvo de su camino… haciendo que volteara

"…Sakura…" Kakashi no podía ni formular su pregunta, la verdad tenía problemas…

Quería saber que era lo que Sakura quería tratar con él; pero la sola idea de que fuera un tema relacionado al regreso de cierto Uchiha, hacia que deseara posponer el tema lo más posible aquella conversación… ya que su ira estaba en aumento, esa pequeña mujer peli rosa era suya, y no pensaba dejarla para Sasuke, por mucho que este hubiera sido su estudiante, un chico al que casi amo como un hijo… sin embargo, sus celos de hombre, y su posesividad estaban creciendo

Retiro su mano de una Sakura sorprendida… y negó con la cabeza

"Te veré en un rato mas Sakura" Y con eso, siguió su camino a la torre del Hokage

-0o0-

Naruto estaba más sonriente de lo normal, mientras Shikamaru le seguía dando un par de papeles los cuales tenía que revisar con mayor calma…

Kakashi apareció por la ventana, alzando la mano como de costumbre

"Yo…" Su voz fue suficiente para hacer voltear al rubio

"Kakashi-sensei… que bueno verte, tengo excelentes noticias… Sasuke regresara a la aldea… de veras" Naruto tenía una gran sonrisa plasmada, se le veía como un niño recibiendo el mejor regalo, el más anhelado

Kakashi no pudo evitar suspirar, y rodar los ojos… no había llegado a preguntar y sin embargo su respuesta ya la tenía, ahora podía confirmarlo, Uchiha Sasuke estaría en la aldea pronto…

"Eso escuche en la aldea, parece que la noticia corrió rápidamente…" Comento Kakashi cansado

"Es algo bueno, por fin volverá… ayer mismo que recibí el mensaje se lo hice saber a Sakura-chan, ella parecía un poco triste… supongo que es por la forma en que se fue la última vez, nadie pensó que regresaría" Naruto hablaba sin darse cuenta que cada palabra, hacían que el copy ninja frunciera mas el entrecejo

Shikamaru se retiro, al ver que Naruto estaba olvidando sus deberes, por la noticia, dando una palmada al hombro del jonin antes de salir del lugar. Kakashi asintió en reconocimiento a Shikamaru que salía. Se quedo cerca de la ventana, mirando a la aldea… y suspiro

"¿Sabes por qué Sasuke ha decidido volver?" Pregunto, sin mirar al rubio

Naruto no se dio cuenta del timbre de voz que Kakashi utilizaba, ni de su clara molestia con la idea

"Solo me aviso que estaría aquí en unos días, la verdad no me importa porque decidió hacerlo, me basta con saber que regresa a la aldea… ¿No crees Sensei?" Pregunto el rubio, poniéndose en pie

Kakashi lo miro "Supongo que sí, después de todo… aquí esta su hogar, tal vez calmo por fin sus demonios… y quiera hacer una vida, una…" Ahí las palabras ya no quisieron salir

"Talvez por fin se dio cuenta de lo idiota que ha sido, y viene a hablar con Sakura-chan, después de todo, ella aun no tiene una relación con nadie, quizás aun lo espera…" Naruto estaba tan feliz, sacando sus propias conclusiones "Seguro que desea restaurar su clan"

"Hay muchas otras mujeres en Konoha, y en otras aldeas… si eso desea, puede buscar en otro lugar" Ni Kakashi sabía exactamente por qué había dicho todo eso

Celos… grito su mente

Naruto sonrió, pero ignoro aquello

"Si, pero Sakura-Chan siempre ha estado enamorada de Sasuke, seguro que es una de las razones" Comento Naruto

Kakashi se cruzo de brazos, era normal que el rubio pensara que Sakura seguía enamorada del Uchiha, después de todo, nadie en la aldea tenía idea de la relación que ambos mantenían, y a decir verdad, nunca se había atrevido a preguntarle a Sakura si aquello era solo para olvidarse del chico Uchiha

De solo imaginar que Sakura lo esperaba tal vez para hablarle de eso, lo molesto

No estaba seguro si Sakura lo había dejado de ver como solo sexo, pues para él no era eso, era más… solo que no encontraba el momento para decirlo a los demás, pensando en cómo el resto del mundo tomaría su relación con la chica que habia sido su estudiante, pero… ahora, estaba deseando hacérselo saber a todos

 **Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo**

 **Pues que les diré, decidí hacer un par de capítulos más, no sé si muchos más… o solo unos pocos, ya veremos**


	3. Chapter 3

**No soy dueña de los personajes de Naruto, solo los presto para hacer historias de mi loca imaginación… sin fines de lucro**

Sakura tomo asiento en una de las mesas de la cafetería, estaba muy nerviosa, sus manos temblaban de manera casi inconsciente, mientras su pie estaba dando golpes al piso… miro la hora una vez más. Habían pasado ya las dos horas, y Kakashi aun no aparecía por ningún lado

Detuvo su mirada en el café que tenia frente suyo… y soltó un largo suspiro, y recargo su rostro entre sus manos… la cabeza le daba vueltas, ¿Cómo empezaría con aquel tema?...

' _Kakashi, yo deseo algo mas… y ahora las circunstancias de mi vida han cambiando de manera rotunda, y a decir verdad… no sé si tu…_ ' No eso sonaba muy estúpido, tal vez solo ser directa ' _Kakashi ayer me entere que…._ ' Sus pensamientos fueron cortados

De pronto la voz de Ino llego a sus oídos…

"Sakura… qué bueno que te veo, dime ¿Cómo te sientes… lista para cuando llegue Kakashi?" La rubia se había sentado frente a Sakura "Le dirás lo que paso ayer…" Ino se dio cuenta del estado de ánimo de su amiga, vio sus manos temblar…

"Llego a la aldea hace unas horas, lo estoy esperando" Su voz sonó un poco preocupada

Ino miro a su alrededor, luego a su amiga "¿Por qué en una cafetería?, tal vez lo mejor sea que vallan a casa de uno de ustedes, ahí tendrían más privacidad, además si se desmaya o muere por la noticia, no habrá quien te culpe, aunque solo por un tiempo, luego todos lo sabrán aunque trates de esconderlo" Ino trataba de aligerar el ambienta para la peli rosa que claramente estaba nerviosa

Sin embargo no lo logro, lo único fue hacer que se tensara un poco más, pues la vio detener todos sus movimientos, para mirarla con ojos grandes, como platos

"Sakura relájate, no tienes por qué tener miedo, mira… es algo que iba a suceder en algún momento, es normal" Ino apretó su mano, y le sonrió a la peli rosa "Todo saldrá bien… no fue solo tu culpa, si sabes… ¿No?"

…..

Kakashi camino a la cafetería, no podía ni leer el Icha Icha mientras iba al lugar, su mente estaba por completo en esas palabras de Naruto

' _ **Sakura-Chan siempre ha estado enamorada de Sasuke**_ **'**

Se negaba a creer que eso fuera verdad, ella no podía seguir amándole, él le había dejado, jamás le dijo nada que le hiciera creer que la amaba. El chico había tratado de matarla en algunas ocasiones, demostrando lo poco que le importaba la peli rosa

Además ahora estaba él en la ecuación, y se resistía a creer que la peli rosa pudiera seguir albergando algún sentimiento romántico por el chico Uchiha, así que se trato de relajar lo más posible…

"Seguro lo que Sakura desea hablar conmigo debe ser algo de trabajo, y por eso no quiso que fuera a su departamento, seguro que todo eso de Sasuke no tiene nada que ver con lo que está pasando" Dijo para sí mismo en tono bajo a unos cuantos metros de la cafetería donde debía encontrarse con Sakura

Al acercarse un poco más, pudo mirar la cabellera rubia de Ino, sentada frente a Sakura, pensó seriamente si debía entrar eh interrumpir a las dos mujeres que parecían hablan animadamente ó salir y dejar esa platica para otro momento, así ganando tiempo, ó entrar y de una vez por todas hablar con Sakura de lo que sea que deseaba hablar

Se decidió a entrar… tenía que saber que era lo que Sakura le diría

Pero gracias a su buen oído, logro escuchar parte de la plática de las chicas…

"Sakura, se sincera, después de todo yo soy tu amiga… y creo saber la respuesta, pero quiero oírlo de tus labios, así que dime, ¿Lo amas?" La pregunta de la rubia sonó seria, y demandante… ella quería una respuesta

Sakura levanto su vista a los ojos azules de su amiga "Yo… creo que si Ino, pero… no puedo decirle eso a Kakashi…" La voz de la peli rosa era insegura, jugaba con sus dedos, como si temiera lo que saliera después de sus labios

Kakashi se tenso, _¿A quién amaba_? _¿Acaso hablaban de la llegada del chico Uchiha, y lo cito en aquel lugar para decirle que seguía enamorada de Sasuke y que ahora que iba a regresar lo dejaría_?, eso explicaría sin duda porque le citaba en un lugar público, para evitar que hiciera algún tipo de escándalo, como gritarle por aquello… o tratar de retenerle…

Dio un gran suspiro… su corazón se sintió encoger… ¿ _Por qué se había enamorado de su alumna_?

Se auto examino rápidamente, él era un hombre catorce años mayor que ella, a pesar de ser uno de los mejores ninjas de Konoha, debía admitirse que había sido ya superado por sus estudiantes masculinos, Sakura bien podía encontrar en algún momento a otro hombre más apropiado para ella, un hombre más joven, o quizás un ninja más poderoso, uno con el que pudiera salir por las calles de Konoha sin miedo a la critica por la diferencia de edad, razón por la cual aun no se decidía a hacer pública su relación… aunque le importaba poco los comentarios de la gente, a Sakura tal vez no le harían ninguna gracia. La peli rosa tenía muchas otras opciones, mejores tal vez que él, un hombre que no tuviera la sangre de sus amigos en sus manos, uno que fuera por completo libre de cualquier demonio interno, o pasado oscuro

Metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y camino dentro del lugar, mirando a donde las dos mujeres conversaban, sin embargo al notar la presencia del jounin, ambas guardaron silencio y se miraron un poco tensas….

Kakashi miro a las chicas, y levanto su mano en un saludo… forzándose a sonreír debajo de la mascara

"Ino-chan, Sakura-chan es bueno verlas" Trato de sonar natural

Ino sonrió, y se levanto rápidamente… dio un breve vistazo a su amiga peli rosa, luego al ninja de cabello plateado

"Kakashi-sensei, me alegra verlo… pero, creo que será mejor retirarme, es tarde y tengo unos pendientes en el hospital" La rubia se despidió de su amiga, guiñándole un ojo, y sonriéndole… "Nos veremos pronto Sakura…"

Sakura la miro y se sonrojo un poco, se despidió con un leve movimiento de su mano, mientras esperaba que su amiga rubia desapareciera del lugar, para centrar su atención al ninja frente a ella quien tomo asiento de manera pesada frente a ella…

"Te ves nerviosa" Dijo de pronto Kakashi posando sus ojos en las manos temblorosas de la kunoichi

Sakura escondió sus manos, y sonrió tímidamente, como si fuera la niña de doce años miedosa que tenía que ser protegida por todos los miembros de su grupo, en esos momentos se sentía igual de desprotegida que en aquel entonces, aun cuando era consciente de que no había peligro alguno en ese lugar

"Me alegro que llegaras bien, estaba un poco preocupada… la misión tardo mucho" Comento de pronto la kunoichi

"Mmm" Kakashi se encogió de hombros "Lo normal, igual regrese antes… pero, dime ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tienes que decirme Sakura?" Se estaba desesperando, quería ir directo al punto, aunque fuera lo que mas temía…

Después de todo era un gran estratega, ya idearía algo

Sakura lo miro directo a los ojos, dando gracias que ya no poseía el sharingan, y soltó un gran suspiro… se armo de valor

"Ayer me entere que… yo… " De pronto tuvo que cubrirse la boca, un aroma a dulce le invadió los sentidos, haciéndola revolver el estomago

Kakashi levanto una ceja extrañado por la reacción de la kunoichi, ella de pronto se había doblado, parecía estar enferma. Estaba por levantarse…

"Yo… no puedo…" La peli rosa se levanto y corrió a los baños, sin mirar atrás

…..

Sakura se agacho en el retrete, y devolvió todo lo que había en su interior… aquel aroma a dulce, le había producido el mayor asco de su vida… Cuando por fin sintió el estomago vacio, se lavo la boca, y se miro en el espejo… se sentía un poco mareada, se hecho agua en el rostro

"No puedo…" Y se aferro a lavamanos, tratando de calmarse

…..

Mientras Kakashi aun seguía en la mesa, preguntándose que había sucedido… ¿Sakura estaría enferma?, nunca la había visto como en esos momentos, y al examinar rápidamente que pudo desencadenar su malestar, no encontró nada, a menos que ella hubiera consumido algo en mal estado, o en otro lugar…

La vio salir de los baños, con las manos en su vientre y el rostro en el suelo, de repente ella detuvo su paso, no pasó mucho cuando la kunoichi cerró los ojos y se sostuvo de una pared… Kakashi no lo pensó, se levanto y fue por ella, quien de repente esta pálida…

Al llegar a Sakura, la tomo del brazo, y estaba totalmente fría… aun cuando era un día con clima cálido, eso lo alarmo un poco mas

"Sakura, ¿Te sientes bien?" Estaba sinceramente preocupado

Solo en cuestión de segundos el semblante de Sakura había cambiado, ella en verdad no se veía para nada bien

Sakura levanto su vista, y negó con la cabeza

"Creo que necesito recostarme… ¿Podríamos posponer esta conversación?" Pregunto con un poco de vergüenza por su estado

De los labios del jounin plateado salió un leve suspiro de alivio, él igual quería posponer aquello, aun planeaba algo para que la pequeña kunoichi de cabello rosa no quisiera alejarlo

"Vamos, te llevare a tu casa… o al hospital, no estaría mal" Medito el ninja

Sakura rio por lo bajo "No es nada grave, solo fue el aroma a dulce, me dio mucho asco… y eso me mareo un poco, seguro con un poco de sueño se me pasa, no tengo que ir al médico" Se sostuvo con fuerza del brazo del ninja "Solo déjame en mi apartamento, por favor" Volvió a cubrir su boca, sentía de nuevo las ganas de vomitar, pero su estomago ya estaba vacio

Kakashi no lo pensó tanto, la cargo al estilo novia, era claro que no podría caminar sin sentir ese mareo y esas nauseas… salieron de la cafetería, ante la atenta mirada de todos los curiosos que pasaban por el camino

Sakura escondió su rostro sonrojado en el pecho del jounin

"No era mi intención Kakashi-kun" Dijo de pronto la peli rosa, sin levantar la vista al jounin

Kakashi se detuvo, y miro a la chica escondida en su pecho, sonrió detrás de la mascara

"Bueno, no es la primera vez que enfermas, aunque si es la primera que me das un gran susto… te ves realmente muy pálida, y sigues fría, creo que deberíamos ir al hospital" Volvió a insistir el peli plateado "Mira que si yo te lo propongo, en verdad es porque te ves mal" Su voz sonó un poco más seria

Sakura lo miro, y una leve sonrisa tiro de sus labios, y volvió a negar

"En verdad no es grave, pero… lamento que tengas que llevarme de esta forma, cuando todos nos están mirando, es incomodo… lo sé" Se apeno, nunca antes nadie les había visto de esta manera, tan… juntos, por la aldea

Kakashi entonces noto las miradas de otros shinobis, civiles y demás… y de manera inconsciente, apretó un poco más el cuerpo de Sakura a su pecho, y se encogió de hombros

"Algún día se darían cuenta, aunque dudo que lo deduzcan solo porque te llevo enferma a casa" Sus ojos se cerraron cuando sonrió

Sakura asintió, y se dejo llevar… tratando de ignorar los comentarios de las personas a su alrededor

' _ **Kakashi-san en ocasiones se toma muchas atribuciones con sus ex alumnos, sobre todo con esa chica…'**_

' _ **Pero si la kunoichi de pelo rosa no pierde tiempo, seguro está tratando de seducir a Kakashi-san'**_

' _ **¿Qué se cree Kakashi cargando así a esa niña por la aldea?, ¡Por kami es su ex alumna!'**_

Sin embargo ambos Jounins parecían no escuchar nada, pues caminaron como si nada pasara, hasta llegar al apartamento de Sakura, quien se saco una pequeña llave de sus ropas, para dársela a Kakashi

La metió en su casa, y la llevo hasta su recamara, sin ningún problema pues conocía de sobra el camino, dejo a Sakura en la cama, y se sentó a su lado, la miro fijamente unos segundos… y paso su mano por los cabellos rosas, que empezaban a crecer más largos… sonrió y bajo su máscara, para depositar un tierno beso en la frente de la kunoichi

"Sakura yo…"

"Debo ir al baño… por favor" Y con eso se levanto, dejando a Kakashi con la palabra en la boca

Kakashi suspiro y miro a la peli rosa desaparecer por la puerta del baño… se levanto y toco un poco la puerta

"Si no quieres ir al hospital, al menos puedo traer a Shizune, seguro que te puede revisar aquí en tu casa" Grito un poco para asegurarse que ella le había escuchado

Del otro lado de la puerta, Sakura se cepillaba con ímpetu la boca, mientras trataba de no vomitar por el sabor fuerte a menta de la pasta de dientes. Escucho a Kakashi insistir en su visita al médico… no contesto

Sakura salió del baño, y camino por un lado de Kakashi hasta caer de nuevo en la cama, se dio media vuelta… y miro al peli plata

"¿Te quedarías conmigo esta noche?" Pregunto un poco tímida "No quiero quedarme sola…"

Kakashi le sonrió, y se acerco a la peli rosa

"No pensaba dejarte sola, ¿Qué clase de novio seria si te dejara enferma y sola en casa?" Comento con una sonrisa

Sakura abrió sus ojos grandes, nunca antes se había referido a sí mismo como ' _Novio_ ', así que la palabra se estaba procesando en su mente, y entonces Kakashi lo noto…

Nunca habían determinado que tipo de relación tenían… así que ambos se miraron unos momentos

La peli rosa sonrió…

-0o0-

Sasuke saltaba de rama en rama con camino apresurado a Konoha… una sonrisa de lado estaba en sus labios

Llegaría antes de lo que él mismo tenía planeado. Había terminado con sus demonios internos, con sus venganzas, y odios… quería regresar al lugar que alguna vez considero su hogar, donde sabía que aun había gente que por alguna razón confiaba en él, a pesar de haber elegido el camino del mal

El lugar donde seguro estaría una kunoichi de pelo rosa, aun esperando a que él regresara para volver a insistirle por su amor…

Su sonrisa se torció mas, Sakura siempre estuvo ahí para él… y ahora podría pensar en restablecer su clan, y la peli rosa era una buena opción, ella le había mostrado mucha devoción…


	4. Chapter 4

**No soy dueña de los personajes de Naruto, solo los presto para hacer historias de mi loca imaginación… sin fines de lucro**

Miro las puertas de la aldea, y una ligera sonrisa apareció en su rostro por unos breves segundos, habían pasado varios días desde que había emprendido el viaje de regreso a Konoha, y ahora estaba ahí, parado frente a la enorme puerta que resguardaba la aldea

Entro para mirar a los guardias jugando. Y entonces ellos lo miraron; los fríos e inexpresivos ojos de Sasuke se posaron en la libreta que ambos hombres tenían para rellenar el registro de entrada y salida de todos en Konoha

Después de una muy callada entrada a la aldea, pensó en ir a la torre del Hokage, tal vez Naruto seguía ahí, después de todo, no era tan tarde, apenas la 1 am, y según lo que tenía entendido, Naruto trabajaba hasta altas horas de la noche, incluso en ocasiones se quedaba en la torre del Hokage a dormir, por cuestiones de exceso de trabajo

Salto por los tejados de las casas, todo el pueblo estaba completamente silencioso, las calles vacías, los habitantes descansaban con total tranquilidad

La total calma era algo completamente desconocido para él, estaba acostumbrado a descansar si, pero no a sentirse completamente en paz, como aparentemente se sentía la aldea en esos momentos, no podía evitar preguntarse si él podía sentirse por fin igual de tranquilo, si cuando empezara a restaurar su clan con aquella chica, podría sentirse en paz… quizás de hecho era lo único que le faltaba

Llego a la torre, y noto las ventanas abiertas, una tenue luz salía de estas, así que supuso que su amigo rubio seguía ahí, así que sin más, se presento con rapidez, parándose a un lado de una de las ventanas

Naruto estaba bostezando mientras leía el informe en sus manos, sin embargo no se encontraba solo en aquella habitación, frente a su escritorio, estaba Shikamaru, quien se había quedado dormido mientras revisaba los últimos pergaminos que habían llegado ese día a sus manos

Ambos hombres se encontraban exhaustos, y habían perdido una vez más la noción del tiempo, y se habían quedado hasta altas horas de la noche en la torre, sin percatarse de la presencia del Uchiha quien solo poso los ojos en el rubio que parecía estar durmiéndose mientras leía

Sasuke miro por la ventana la aldea, tratando de encontrar aquel lugar que conoció como casa de Sakura, pero la verdad no recordaba con exactitud el lugar, solo tenía un vago recuerdo, aunque ahora que la aldea había sido reconstruida, no tenía idea de si seguía siendo el mismo lugar su hogar

"Parece que el trabajo de Hokage después de todo es más de lo que esperabas" Comento al fin, sin desviar su mirada de la aldea

Naruto entonces pareció perder el sueño, pues volteo a su espalda para encontrarse con Sasuke, quien al sentirse observado, desvió sus ojos de la vista de la aldea, para posarla en su amigo de pelo rubio

"Pensamos que llegarías en un par de días más" Dijo con grata sorpresa Naruto levantándose

Shikamaru, parecía demasiado dormido, pues ni el ruido de las voces de Sasuke o Naruto lo sacaban de la ensoñación

"Tks…No tuve ningún inconveniente en el trayecto, creo que por eso llegue antes de lo esperado"

Naruto sonrió enorme, y se acerco a su amigo, estaba feliz de verle volver después de tanto a la aldea, aun cuando había recibido el comunicado donde le decía que regresaría, se sentía un poco desconfiado a creerlo, pero ahora viéndolo ahí, en su oficina, ese temor se disipo por completo

"Me da gusto que cambiaras de opinión, a decir verdad… pensamos que no te volveríamos a ver en la aldea, sabes, Sakura no estuvo bien durante mucho tiempo, ella… tuvo un mal rato después de que volviste a irte, seguro estará feliz de verte" Las palabras de Naruto eran sinceras

Sasuke no tuvo ningún cambio en la mención de la peli rosa, pero en su interior, una sonrisa de suficiencia se embozo, eso era lo que esperaba, que aquella chica siguiera enamorada de él, y que estuviera esperando su regreso

"Piensas quedarte, ¿Verdad Teme?" Naruto entonces sonó serio

La voz del rubio tuvo tanta fuerza que entonces Shikamaru se despertó exaltado, y dio un pequeño brinco en su asiento, para luego frotarse el rostro, y quitarse un informe que había quedado pegado en su frente… entonces miro a donde Naruto y Sasuke, sin inmutarse por su presencia, solo se levanto notando la hora

"Hokage-sama, ya es tarde… creo que deberíamos retirarnos" Entonces miro a Sasuke "Uchiha, es bueno saber que has llegado, me retiro" Se despidió el Nara, mientras murmuraba por lo bajo "Esto se pondrá problemático con Sakura-chan"

Sasuke solo asintió en reconocimiento, mientras Naruto agito sus manos al Nara en despedida

"Es tarde Teme, y debes estar cansado… si no tienes donde dormir, podrías venir a mi casa, seguro que ay espacio para uno más, estas invitado" La sonrisa de Naruto era enorme

Sasuke asintió, seria mentira si dijera que no esperaba que el Uzumaki le ayudara con su problema de vivienda temporal, pero antes quería ver a cierta peli rosa… así que miro a Naruto

"Dime donde vives, yo tengo que hacer una visita más, y luego te encontrare" Sus mejillas ligueramente se sonrojaron, pero era casi imperceptible

Para Naruto no paso desapercibido nada, y una sonrisa zorruna apareció en sus labios, iluminando maliciosamente su rostro

"El departamento de Sakura-chan es por ahí" Dijo señalando por la ventana, a la aldea a una dirección "Ella suele trabajar hoy hasta tarde, así que tal vez la puedas encontrar aun despierta, aun así, dejare una ventana abierta en mi casa, por si decides ir" Y el rubio se encogió de hombros

Sasuke no dijo nada por el comentario del rubio, solo salió por la ventana y se encamino a donde el rubio le había dicho

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

 _Dos horas antes…_

Sakura salió de su turno del hospital, camino con un par de papeles en mano, algunos expedientes de sus pacientes. Iba leyendo algunos de ellos, sobre todos los más importantes, los casos que requerían mayor atención de su parte

Se sentía ligueramente más tranquila, aunque aun no le decía a Kakashi acerca de su embarazo, al menos ahora sabia que estaban en una relación, pues el Hatake había mencionado que eran una pareja de Novios, y desde ese mismo día, algo había cambiado entre ellos, todo se sentía diferente, mejor

De pronto una figura apareció detrás de ella, y se escucho el ruido de un libro cerrándose con fuerza, Sakura no tuvo que voltear para saber de quién se trataba, pues estaba más que segura que era cierto Jounin de cabellos plateados quien caminaba detrás de ella

"No soy una gennin, puedo llegar a mi casa sola, ¿Si lo sabes verdad?" Pregunto cambiando la hoja que leía

"Pues como has estado enferma, pensé que tal vez querías, pasar la noche en mi casa, después de todo, queda ligueramente más cerca, si desvías por ese camino" Kakashi se encogió de hombros

Aunque aun sentía temor por la aparición del Uchiha; el que Sakura no lo hubiera mencionado aun, y que ella aceptara que tenían una relación, le hizo sentir cierta confianza y esperanza en su corazón, pero no quitaba que deseara tener a la Kunoichi mas cerca, de ser posible mudarla a su casa, por las buenas, o hacerlo sin que ella lo notara… No era su mejor plan, pero era el que un hombre desesperado estaba dispuesto a poner en práctica

Sakura se detuvo "Solo fueron un par de mareos, además… no han regresado, pero si quieres que pase la noche en tu casa, no tienes que poner excusas, solo debes pedirlo, después de todo por mí no hay ningún problema, solo que pensé que estarías muy cansado, ¿No acabas de regresar de una misión?" Pregunto curiosa

Kakashi sonrió detrás de la máscara, y se puso a su lado

"Bueno, si por misión te refieres a ayudar a Gai y Gema a recuperar a los gennins que se les escaparon, entonces sí, terminamos hace poco, fue… bueno, no nos costó mucho, esos niños eran buenos, pero no tanto" Sus ojos se cerraron

No iba a decirle a Sakura que un par de esos mocosos le habían robado el Icha Icha, y habían hecho al gran Ninja Copia, suplicar para no arrojarlo a un rio, mientras que se vio obligado a desviar la atención de Gai y Gema de donde se encontraban los pequeños gennins, que habían tomando a un par de gatos como rehenes, para hacer un par de bromas

Lo único bueno, seria ver la cara de frustración de Naruto al verle lidiar con dicha situación la mañana siguiente, donde le recalcarían que alguna vez el pinto las caras de los Kages, y se dedicaba a tontear en la academia

Sakura sonrió, conocía a algunos de los gennins que habían causado tal revuelo, y a decir verdad esos niños eran de cuidado, pues eran tan molestos como todos los clones que Naruto pudiera hacer para hacer bromas cuando eran unos niños

"Creo que sería bueno entonces que yo te cuide, tal vez vienes a mi por temor que esos niños vuelvan a ti" Dijo en broma, con una enorme sonrisa "Creo que ya no estás en buena edad para corretear detrás de un par de Gennins, te ves cansado, te estás poniendo viejo"

Kakashi sintió una estocada, ¿ _Por qué le decía viejo, era una indirecta? ¿Qué le trataba de decir?,_ quizás estaba paranoico

"No es como parece, si quieres te puedo demostrar cuanta vitalidad hay en mi Sakura…" El nombre de la Kunoichi sonó peligrosamente bajo

El cuerpo de la chica se tenso al sentir los labios de Kakashi muy cerca de su cuello, haciendo que se le erizaran todos los vellos de la piel

Ella sonrió, y siguió su camino tomando la desviación a casa del Hatake, quien estaba más que sonriente de que la chica cambiara de dirección a la suya

…..

Una vez en casa de Kakashi, Sakura dejo sus zapatos en la entrada, mientras buscaba donde dejar sus papeles, y se adentraba a la casa de su ex-sensei, lugar que ya conocía de numerosas ocasiones en las que se había quedado

Kakashi se adentro detrás de ella, y sin darle tiempo de nada, la tomo del brazo y la acerco a su cuerpo, para así bajar su máscara de manera inmediata, y depositar un beso nada suave en sus labios. La apretó lo mas que podía a su cuerpo, mientras devoraba su boca, con tanta necesidad, que parecía querer comerla ahí mismo

Sakura se sorprendió al principio, pues desde que había tratado de hablar con él para informarle de aquel embarazo, no habían tenido intimidad, Kakashi había dormido en su casa, pero literalmente habían estado durmiendo solamente, pues ella no se sentía bien, y Kakashi pareció entenderla; así que le atribuyo a su falta de intimidad, la forma tan desesperada que el jounin peli plata le devoraba los labios, pues ella igual tenía necesidad de contacto físico

El peli plata bajo sus manos hasta las caderas de Sakura, luego un poco más, hasta la mitad de sus piernas, para levantarla y hacer que ella enredara sus piernas en sus caderas… para así sentirse más cerca de ella. Estaba desesperado, solo quería sentirla suya, quería confirmar que esa chica era solo suya, que le pertenecía solo a él, moría por volver a probar su cuerpo, pero no había querido apresurarla, pues con sus malestares, pensó que sería muy egoísta pedirle intimidad a la chica, así que ahora que la veía de mejor semblante, supo que era el momento para reafirmarla suya

Sus labios tuvieron que separarse por aire, un liguero hilo de saliva había quedado entre ambos, mientras leves jadeos salían de sus labios. Sakura retiro la banda de Konoha, de la cabeza de Kakashi, y acaricio sus cabellos, mientras estos caían libres ocultando el ojo que alguna vez tuvo el sharingan

El peli plata enterró su rostro en el cuello de Sakura, y dio un beso húmedo mientras aspiraba profundamente el aroma de la chica, solo para encontrar aun ligueros rastros de su propio aroma, que solo confirmaban que esa chica solo era tocada por él, que ella le había sido fiel desde la primera vez que se habían acostado... haciéndole completamente feliz, pues deseaba siempre poder remarcar ese aroma que lo enloquecía en su peli rosa

Sakura rio, le estaba haciendo cosquillas; hasta que la lengua de Kakashi empezó a pasearse por su cuello, hasta su clavícula, donde la ropa de Sakura empezaba a estorbar su recorrido

"Kakashi, estamos en la entrada… los Nikken… nos pueden ver" No pensaba la peli rosa darle un espectáculo a los perros de Kakashi

El peli plata no dejo su labor de chupar y lamer la piel de Sakura, solo se separo un poco de ella para contestar, y pronto volver a su labor

"Hum… están ocupados, tienen un trabajo importante esta noche" Y la miro, ella tenía sus mejillas sonrojadas, dándole un aspecto inocente a su rostro "Pero, es mejor que terminemos esto en el cuarto" Y le sonrió

Sakura no podía evitar ese calor que le recorría el cuerpo cada que veía esa sonrisa, esa que solo ella podía ver, que era solamente dedicada a ella. Solo logro asentir, mientras buscaba los labios de Kakashi para seguirle besando mientras este la llevaba en brazos a la recamara. Llegando a la habitación sin mayor inconveniente, pues el Hatake conocía muy bien su casa, y la había recorrido ya con la peli rosa en brazos, en un par de ocasiones anteriores

La depósito en la cama, poniéndose encima de ella, cuidando de no dejarle caer todo su peso. Por unos breves segundos la observo, su mano paso con delicadeza por el rostro de la peli rosa, donde Sakura la tomo para llevarla a sus labios y darle un beso dulce, mientras le sonreía

Kakashi no pudo evitar que su corazón se acelerara de más, y es que la kunoichi era hermosa, y realmente sentía algo profundo por ella, haciendo que la sensación de pérdida fuera peor en su interior. Solo recordar que podría perderla, lo hizo enloquecer, y desesperar, él no iba a permitirse tal cosa; ya no era un chiquillo, y sabía muy bien lo que quería, y lo que mas quería en su vida, era a esa kunoichi

Bajo sus labios a su cuello donde mordió ligeramente, y luego succiono, y lamio el lugar, hasta quedar satisfecho con una marca roja en la blanca piel de la chica, quien estaba tan perdida en el placer que no se percato de aquel chupetón que le era dejado

El jounin sonrió, vio la marca… no era un joven ansioso, pero si un tanto posesivo, cual canino, y aquello era solo una marca para reafirmarla suya. Después de todo, era su compañera, y no pensaba dejar que ella lo olvidara

Bajo sus manos por el cuerpo de ella, mientras sus dientes apretaron el cierre de la blusa de la chica, donde empezó a bajarla, mientras que sus manos deslizaban el pantalón pesquero que llevaba puesto, para retirarlo y dejarlo en el piso sin ningún cuidado. Al abrir la blusa de la chica se topo con un lindo sostén azul, que cubría los redondos pechos de la chica. El peli plata se tomo unos segundos para admirar el cuerpo de la chica, que estaba recostada solo con su blusa abierta y un lindo sostén y unas bragas del mismo tono de azul, haciendo que se viera hermosa…

"¿Te gusta?" La dulce y suave voz de la peli rosa saco a Kakashi de su observación

Le sonrió "No te imaginas cuanto"

Sus manos llegaron a sus pechos, para ir a su espalda y retirar el sostén junto con la blusa, y dejarlos por ahí sin saber donde caerían, paso sus manos a donde los pechos de la chica, le encantaba que entraran perfectamente bien en sus manos, para así poder masajearlos con fuerza, luego tomarlos con fuerza, apretando un poco el pezón de la peli rosa, para llevar su boca a uno de estos, cubrir su rozado pezón, mientras que su lengua degustaba la suave carne que se le ofrecía, y así consiguiendo varios gemidos de la boca de Sakura

Sakura se recargo sobre sus codos, estaba estremeciéndose con las caricias de Kakashi, se aferro de sus cabellos plateados, y tiro un poco de ellos cuando sintió que el jounin le mordía

"Ah, Kakashi… Ah" Grito un poco, pues el repetía la acción alternando sus pechos

Kakashi dejo por fin los pechos de Sakura, mirándoles enrojecidos, y los pezones erectos por sus mordidas. Sonrió satisfecho y bajo sus manos hasta su ombligo, donde hizo pequeños círculos alrededor, para luego bajar, y adentrarse en la braga de chica, que estaban más que húmedas, paso sus dedos por los labios vaginales de la chica, estaban tan mojada, que sus dedos se resbalaban con facilidad, la miraba mientras frotaba sus intimidad, ella mordía sus labios, tratando de ahogar sus gemidos. De pronto los labios de Kakashi tiraron una ligera sonrisa de lado, cuando dos de sus dedos invadieron a la chica de manera repentina, entrando y saliendo de ella un tanto agresivamente

"Kakashi… no seas…tan brusco… por favor…" Los ojos de Sakura se cerraron con fuerza, la verdad disfrutaba de aquellos toques un poco toscos, pero no sabía si debía preocuparse desde esos momentos por su embarazo "Kakashi…"

El no le hizo caso, se acerco a su oído, y paso su lengua por su lóbulo, luego mordió un poco

"Parece que tu boca dice algo, y que tu cuerpo pide otra… ¿No lo disfrutas Sakura?" Su voz era tan ronca, estaba en éxtasis completo "Veras que hare que te guste, y que pidas mas… lo prometo"

Sakura abrió los ojos grandes, pues pronto el cuerpo de Kakashi decencia, saco sus dedos de su intimidad, y bajo las bragas, que eran la única prenda que aun le quedaba a la chica, sin darse cuenta, las metió en el bolsillo de su pantalón, y entonces abrió las piernas de Sakura, miro su intimidad que estaba muy mojada, paso sus dedos nuevamente por los labios de la chica, recogiendo un poco de la esencia de ella, para luego llevar sus dedos a su boca, y saborearla

La peli rosa miro las acciones de Kakashi con total lujuria, y por reflejo quiso cerrar las piernas, pero Kakashi se lo impidió, su boca se acerco a la intimidad de ella, su lengua se deslizo sin entrar en ella, haciendo que Sakura temblara ante la sensación, luego chupo y mordió un poco, haciendo que ella gritara un poco, sus manos que sostenían sus piernas abiertas para su disfrute, pronto dejaron esa labor, mientras una abría bien los pliegues de ella, otra se adentraba en la kunoichi, haciéndola caer de nuevo en la cama, mientras su cuerpo se arqueaba por completo. Kakashi acelero el ritmo de sus dedos, y pronto su lengua le acompaño, adentrándose, chupando con fuerza, mientras entraba a un ritmo constate al igual que sus dedos…

Sakura se aferro a las sabanas, estaba costándole mucho no correrse, pues el placer que sentía era demasiado, no podía ni quejarse por la fuerza que Kakashi ponía en sus caricias, aunque un poco dolorosas, eran sin duda igualmente deliciosas. Dio un grito cuando su control desapareció y su orgasmo le invadió, dejándose correr libremente en la boca y los dedos de Kakashi, quien estaba más que feliz de recibir toda la esencia de la kunoichi

El corazón de Sakura estaba acelerado, su pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza, sus ojos aun estaban cerrados, pues la sensación del orgasmo aun no se iba, ni siquiera se dio cuenta, cuando el jounin se retiro apresurado todas sus prendas, y se quedo desnudo frente a ella

Pronto Kakashi tomo las piernas de Sakura, y la llevo a la esquina de la cama, donde sin darle tiempo de asimilar nada, se enterró en ella, haciendo que saliera un sonoro gemido ronco de sus labios. Sakura solo atino a gemir con fuerza, al sentirse invadida así de pronto

La empezó a embestir de manera un tanto desesperada, con fuerza, tomando sus piernas, manteniéndoles abiertas para él, mientras su mano buscaba estimular sus pechos que se movían sin control alguno con cada golpe que proporcionaba. Sakura estaba sintiéndose increíblemente bien, Kakashi se comportaba un poco extraño, pero todo se lo atribuía a la falta de intimidad, además no se podía quejar, después de todo, saciaba todas sus ganas en su cama con ella

De pronto salió por completo de ella, y tomo con fuerza sus piernas, dándole la vuelva para dejarla boca abajo, levanto un poco las caderas de la chica mientras su rostro se enterraba en la cama, se acerco a ella, tocando su trasero, mientras ponía su pene cerca de la entrada de la chica… sin entrar

"Sakura" Gimió con fuerza, se acerco a su oído "Dime, ¿Quieres que siga o me detengo?" Pregunto demandante

Ella gimió, se sentía por completo dominada, su rostro estaba por completo rojo

"Kakashi, te necesito… hazlo" Su voz sonaba un poco débil

"Di mi nombre, dilo para que yo sepa que me deseas" Pidió Kakashi

Sakura no lo dudo ni un momento "Kakashi… Kakashi… hazme tuya… Kakashi" Gimió, grito…

Con cada llamado, se enterraba más en ella, con más fuerza. Su cabellos plateado estaba húmedo, el sudor bajaba por su rostro, igual que la piel de la peli rosa empezaba a brillar con su sudor, y le encantaba, verla así, suplicando por sus caricias, por él…

Tomo con fuerza de las caderas de Sakura, y cerró los ojos mientras la embestía con fuerza, podía sentir cerca su propio clímax, igual sentía que ella tendría otro orgasmo, pues sus paredes volvían a apretarle, la escuchaba, su voz se distorsionaba un poco mas; se concentro en los ruidos que ella hacia mientras llegaba al límite otra vez, y justo al mismo tiempo que la peli rosa tenía otro furioso orgasmo, él se corría dentro de ella, después de todo, Sakura se cuidaba así que no se preocupo

Apretó sus caderas mientras las secuelas de su orgasmo seguían, y se arqueaba un poco, entonces dejo salir el aliento que retenía sin saber… se sentía tan liberado, tan satisfecho, salió despacio de dentro de la peli rosa, mirando como ella dejaba caer sus caderas a la cama, sin voltearse ni un poco. Sakura estaba agotada, no podía ni mover un dedo, sonrió contra las sabanas

Kakashi se dejo caer a su lado, y la tomo de la cintura, el aroma a ellos estaba inundando su nariz, así como su habitación, toco su pechos, y entonces Sakura se quejo un poco… lo asusto, y le dio la vuelta para mirarle, había dejado un par de chupetones en los pechos de la chica, en su cuello y su clavícula

"Tendré que usar cuellos de tortuga un tiempo" Se quejo débil Sakura

Los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron, no era su intención marcarla tanto, solo un poquito… pero entonces noto igual que sus manos estaban muy bien marcadas en las caderas de Sakura, entonces sintió un poco de culpa, ¿ _Habría sido demasiado tosco con ella_?, estaba por preguntarle pero cuando la miro, ella ya se había dormido completamente

Suspiro un poco avergonzado, y solo la apretó a su pecho

"Perdón Sakura… no quería lastimarte" Murmuro a una peli rosa dormida

Los ojos de Hatake se estaban cerrando, pero antes, miro un pequeño reloj en una mesa a su lado, marcaban la 1:45 am, y con eso cerró los ojos, tenían que descansar un poco, solo estaba agradecido que Sakura no trabajara el día siguiente, y así poder tenerle entre sus brazos hasta que se levantara…

Sonrió mientras se dormía, ella seguía en su cama… con él, y así iba a seguir, aun cuando Sasuke reapareciera en su vida…

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Sasuke llego a la casa de Sakura, pensó que tocar no sería bueno, pues quizás la chica estaría ya durmiendo, así que trato de buscar una ventana abierta donde pudiera pasar, solo quería ver a la kunoichi, no pensaba despertarla, solo quería mirarla

Al día siguiente seguro el chisme de su regreso se regaría por toda la aldea, y ella seguro iría a su encuentro de manera desesperada, tal y como lo había hecho antes

Encontró una ventana abierta, y sin más, entro al departamento de la Kunoichi, activo el sharingan para poder recorrer el lugar sin contratiempos, todo parecía en su lugar, demasiado tranquilo para su gusto… miro una puerta, quizás era el cuarto de Sakura, así que la abrió con mucha precaución, esperando encontrar a la peli rosa durmiendo plácidamente en su cama, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando al abrir, solo se encontró con una cama vacía, y ordenada. La kunoichi no estaba, _¿Era esa su casa, o se habría equivocado_?. Estaba por salir de lugar, pero entonces en la ventana de la recamara, una foto llamo su atención, era aquella vieja foto del equipo 7, entonces lo supo, estaba en la casa correcta, pero Sakura no estaba ahí

No le dio importancia, quizás la Kunoichi se había quedado más tiempo en el hospital… decido esperar fuera de la ventana, hasta que ella regresara… no iba a presentarse con ella en el mismo momento que llegara, solo quería verla

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Naruto camino a la salida de la torre del Hokage, pero grande fue su sorpresa al mirar a un Shikamaru parado con los brazos cruzados, mientras parecía hablar con alguien… se acerco curioso para ver de qué se trataba

"Creo que aun me debes eso de poder tocarte las patas suaves, no recuerdo que me dejaras" Se quejo el Nara con cansancio

Pakkun suspiro "En estos momentos no puedo dejarte, estoy en una misión" Dijo el Nikken

Naruto se acerco, entonces miro a un par de Gennin amarrados y dejados a las puertas de la torre del Hokage, con los Nikken de Kakashi que les cuidaban para que no se escaparan

Shikamaru noto la presencia del rubio, y suspiro

"Encontraron a los Gennin… esto será muy problemático" Se quejo el Nara mirando a los chicos aparentemente dormidos

Naruto se rio nervioso, los métodos de Kakashi aun en ciertas ocasiones no los entendía


	5. Chapter 5

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Naruto, solo los tomo prestados para hacer historias de mi loca imaginación sin fines de lucro.**

El peli plata abrió los ojos de manera perezosa, y presiono su brazo al otro lado de su cama, esperando encontrar ahí el cálido cuerpo de Sakura que debía estar dormida con él, pero la realidad era que la chica no se encontraba ya en la cama, de hecho en lugar de ella, lo que había era una almohada, y junto a ella, Pakkun, quien parecía profundamente dormido

Kakashi se incorporó en la cama, quedando sentado completamente desnudo, y se concentró en percibir el chakra de Sakura, para saber si aún se encontraba en la casa, pero para su desilusión, la kunoichi ya no estaba cerca. El Jounin, se levantó de la cama, mientras buscaba algo que ponerse, dando un leve vistazo a donde Pakkun parecía despertar, pues empezaba a estirar las patas, mientras abría los ojos con cansancio

"Cuando llegaste, ¿Sakura aún estaba en la casa?" Pregunto Kakashi sin mirar al Nikken

Pakkun termino de estirarse y después de una liguera sacudida, miro al peli plata

"Si jefe, de hecho, antes de irse, Sakura-chan fue amable y nos dio de comer, además dejo algo preparado para ti jefe, dijo algo de unos papeles del hospital" Comento el pequeño Pug con tranquilidad "Tu hembra me agrada jefe, debería vivir aquí con nosotros, así seguro que todos estaríamos mejor atendidos…" Pakkun guardo silencio cuando Kakashi lo miro con seriedad

El peli plata soltó un suspiro mientras caminaba al baño, pero realmente la idea de que Sakura se mudara con él, no le era para nada molesto, de hecho esperaba que pronto lo hiciera

"Yo los atiendo como se debe, pero Sakura tiene una mala costumbre de consentirlos de más… seguro esa es la única razón para quererla aquí" Dijo con dureza al Nikken que se examinaba el pelaje

"Bueno, desde que estas con ella, vienes más a casa Jefe, pero Sakura-chan, te consiente a ti también, mucho más que a nosotros, los humanos tienen rituales de apareamiento muy complicadas, si fuera mi hembra ya tendría muchos cachorros y sabrían que es solo mía, no me gustaría ver a otro macho acercarse a ella" Comento el Pug

Kakashi salió desnudo y chorreando agua, mientras asomaba la cabeza para mirar al Pug que seguía en la cama, mientras se acurrucaba entre las sabanas

"¿A qué te refieres exactamente con otros machos?" Pregunto realmente interesado, después de todo, el canino podía mirar a Sakura en la aldea cuando no tenía misiones, o se encontraba en sus momentos de ocio

Los demás Nikken entraron a la recamara, pues al escuchar las voces de Pakkun y su Jefe peli plata, decidieron que podían saludar, después de todo habían hecho un excelente trabajo cuidando a los genin. Y se merecían algún premio

"A los machos más jóvenes que siempre la rodean en el hospital, algunos han llegado con intención de pretender a Sakura, además hay otros shinobis en la aldea que al parecer tienen interés en aparearse con ella, y dicen que como la kunoichi sigue soltera, pueden intentarlo" Pakkun pronto se vio rodeado de los otros Nikken que se acomodaban a su lado en la cama desordenada

Todos los Nikken asintieron ante el comentario de Pakkun

Kakashi sintió un poco de malestar, y no es que desconociera aquella información, claro que sabía que la chica de pelo rosa se había vuelto una de las más hermosas kunoichis, y que había varios hombres que intentaban pretenderla, pero nadie le había hecho sentirse dudoso de sí mismo, solo había una persona que podía ponerle nervioso, y la verdad, no quería pensar en ese Shinobi en especial. Suspiro en el marco de la puerta, tal vez Pakkun no estaba tan fuera de razón, quizás debía hablar con Sakura y dejar en claro que la chica era su pareja, mas allá que una simple compañera de equipo, o antigua ex alumna

El jounin estaba por meterse de nuevo al baño, debajo de la regadera, pero… antes miro a los ocho Nikken que parecían más que cómodos entre sus sabanas, mientras se refregaban entres la mullida cama, buscando la manera más cómoda de acomodarse

Un leve gruñido salió de los labios del jounin

"Bájense de una vez de la cama… luego la llenan de pelos, y Sakura se incomoda, un día me dirá que tiene alergia de ustedes y tal vez tenga que tomar una decisión drástica" Kakashi inmediatamente se adentró en el baño, sonriendo con malicia

Los perros se tensaron al escuchar aquello, después de todo, no podía Kakashi simplemente dejarlos, ¿Verdad?, eran compañeros, y amigos… pero…

Los ocho optaron por mejor bajar de la cómoda cama, después de todo, estaban acostumbrados a estar ahí con su invocador, pero ahora, el lugar tenía un aroma más agradable, que hacía que todos desearan estar ahí con más frecuencia, sin embargo, ahora se lo pensarían un poco mas

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Sakura llego a su apartamento, al entrar no noto nada fuera de lugar, la verdad no le dio importancia al lugar, después de todo, nadie en su sano juicio entraría a su apartamento, después de todo podrían salir muy mal heridos, y todos en el pueblo estaban conscientes de tal situación

Tomo una ducha rápida, y tomo los papeles que la noche anterior había llevado a casa de Kakashi, los tendría que llevar de nuevo al hospital

Salió de su apartamento con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro, se sentía más segura con su relación con Kakashi, solo faltaba el pequeño e insignificante detalle de su embarazo, y esperar la reacción del shinobi

Camino con tranquilidad por las calles de Konoha, el día era hermoso, soleado, con una suave brisa fresca, haciendo que el caminar no fuera agotador por el calor, al contrario, resulto muy agradable, sin embargo, había algo extraño en el ambiente, y eso era que parecía que todas las miradas de los habitantes de Konoha recaían en ella

De pronto se detuvo, estaba un poco incomoda con aquella excesiva atención que estaba recibiendo, ¿Acaso Ino había hablado y ahora su secreto estaba en boca de todo Konoha y por eso la miraban tan raro?, trago duro, seguro si era así, Kakashi se molestaría, después de todo, era él quien debió enterarse primero, pero después de todo, Ino había hecho la prueba

Rock Lee se apareció de pronto, pero no llevaba su típica sonrisa, al contrario, su rostro parecía decaído, y más cuando se acercó a la peli rosa

"Sakura-chan… yo, solo deseo que seas feliz, y… no importa que, yo aún reitero mi promesa de protegerte con mi vida de ser necesario" Con la última frase el chico trato de sonreír

La peli rosa no sabía que decir, ahora estaba más convencida, seguro Ino había abierto la boca. Una vena sobre salió de su frente, mataría a su amiga, le rompería uno a uno los huesos de su delicado cuello, mientras veía la agonía de sus ojos que poco a poco perderían su brillo

Sakura asintió a la declaración de Lee, y siguió su camino

La Kunoichi siguió sintiéndose observada, y trato mejor de seguir en su lectura, tratando de enfocarse en los papeles en sus manos, tanto así que de pronto tropezó con algo demasiado suave, que la hizo caer al piso

"Sakura-chan, lo lamento tanto… Akamaru no te vio" Se disculpó la chica Hyuga que torpemente trataba de agacharse para ayudar a su amiga de pelo rosa

"No lo intentes Hinata, en verdad no es necesario… fue mi culpa, estaba distraída, y no me di cuenta de Akamaru" Sakura se levantó rápidamente, y se acercó a su amiga de mirada perla

Hinata rio nerviosa, y asintió a su amiga, mientras acariciaba suavemente la cabeza de Akamaru

"Lo siento tanto, pero ha venido acompañándome, y se pone frente mío para protegerme, y así impedir que alguien tropiece sin querer conmigo, pero en ocasiones creo que se excede" Se disculpó la Hyuga

Sakura le sonrió con ternura, desviando sus ojos a las manos de Hinata que instintivamente se encontraban rodeando su abultado vientre, mientras Akamaru se frotaba con delicadeza por el vientre de la chica Hyuga

"¡Akamaru!" Un grito se escuchó acercándose

Pronto apareció entre la gente Kiba, con una mirada afilada a su fiel compañero, quien se encontraba cómodo pasándose por el cuerpo de Hinata, mientras esta le acariciaba con ternura

Sakura y Hinata miraron al ninja perro

"Se supone que cuidaras a Hinata y nuestro cachorro… no que les estas aplastando" Sentencio el chico

Hinata rio nerviosa, ¿Por qué siempre se refería a su hijo como cachorro?, suspiro, bueno después de todo, no era el único, ya que el clan Inuzuka parecían referirse a si a sus hijos, y ya que ahora formaba parte de tal, no podía más que sonreír, después de todo, Kiba había resultado muy protector con ella y su hijo, tanto así que ahora Akamaru parecía su protector predilecto, además de algunos miembros del clan Hyuga, que, aunque su padre dijera que no, la seguían a diario

Sakura sonrió, y por instinto toco su vientre, pronto estaría en las mismas condiciones que su amiga, con la única diferencia que ella aun no pertenecía al Clan Hatake, así que aún no sabía si su hijo llevaría la insignia de tal clan

Kiba entonces noto al fin la presencia de Sakura, y sonrió enorme… después de todo era el único aparte de Ino, que estaba enterado de la situación entre el Ninja Copia, y La peli rosa, no por nada el sexto le había ayudado cuando Hinata quedo embarazada, y Hiashi casi lo mata por tal cosa

"Sakura-chan, es bueno verte" Saludo Kiba con una sonrisa, mirando a donde las manos de la chica

Sakura inmediatamente dejo de agarrar su vientre, por el temor de que Kiba pudiera saber la situación, aunque si Ino ya lo había comentado, no importaba nada si Kiba y Hinata también se enteraban, pero aun así decidió que sería mejor si evitaba que alguien comentara algo al respecto

"Igual es bueno verte Kiba, y a Hinata… que parece estar a poco de dar a luz" Los ojos jade se iluminaron

Hinata se sonrojo y asintió. Sin embargo, al igual que todos en la aldea, la ahora Hinata Inuzuka estaba realmente sorprendía con la aptitud de Sakura, después de todo, ya la aldea completa sabia del regreso del Uchiha, pero Sakura parecía estar demasiado tranquila con dicha situación

La poseedora del Byakugan trato de examinar rápidamente su comportamiento, la verdad era que después de todo podía entender si Sakura había dejado de estar perdidamente enamorada del chico, pues por propia experiencia sabía que eso podía ser realidad, bien podía encontrar a alguien que la quisiera tanto como ella estaba dispuesta a querer, pero aun así la duda seguía, ya que Sakura seguía sin tener pretendiente conocido. Según lo que se veía por parte de la ninja médico, había rechazado a todos aquellos civiles y shinobis que la habían tratado de pretender, así que la duda seguía, tal vez ella aun esperaba al poseedor del Sharingan

"Hmm Sakura… disculpa si soy muy entrometida, pero… ya sabes, ahora con esta noticia, con la nueva situación, ¿Cómo te sientes?" Pregunto Hinata

Sakura sintió las mejillas arderle, estaba más que sonrojada, y no era que le molestara la pregunta de Hinata, pero sin duda no se la esperaba, aun ni se lo mencionaba a Kakashi, y ya toda la aldea sabia de su embarazo. Sonrió nerviosa, ¿Cómo lo estaban tomando sus amigos?, Hinata parecía más que nada curiosa, mientras el rostro de Kiba pareció hacer una mueca de desagrado

"Bueno, veras… yo estoy feliz, es decir, no lo esperaba así de repente, pero sin duda no me arrepiento, creo que es excelente, además es natural, sentir tanto amor por él ¿no?" Sakura estaba extrañada, no había hablado con nadie más aparte de Ino sobre su situación actual

Kiba emitió un leve gruñido y sacudió la cabeza, no entendía esa aptitud de Sakura, ¿Aun sentía cosas por el Uchiha?, pero entonces que pasaba con lo que ella y Kakashi tenían, después de todo, el Inuzuka pensaba que ellos tenían algo serio, pues, a decir verdad, los dos parecían cada vez más unidos, desde que él sabía que estaban juntos

Hinata sonrió un poco, y asintió, después de todo, podía comprender más a Sakura, y aunque estaba extrañada por como la chica actuaba, sin duda también estaba feliz de verla sonreír tan grande como ahora

Sakura se despidió de ellos, después de un par de preguntas por parte de Kiba, que desviaban la conversación de Sakura. Más bien se enfocó al embarazo de Hinata, y su próximo alumbramiento

…

La peli rosa llego al hospital, y suspiro aliviada, en el camino se encontró a algunos de sus amigos más cercanos, y al igual que Hinata, habían preguntado cómo se sentía, y si necesitaba algo, haciéndola sentir realmente incomoda, solo deseaba ver a Kakashi pronto, antes de que alguien más de la aldea lo viera y comentara la situación de la kunoichi antes de que ella misma fuera capaz de anunciarle al jounin su próxima paternidad

Ino abrió los ojos grandes, cuando miro caminar por el hospital a su amiga de cabello rosa, la verdad no esperaba mirarla ahí, menos después de lo que Sai le había comentado, del regreso del Uchiha a la aldea

Sakura camino con una mueca molesta a donde se encontraba su amiga rubia, que sonreía nerviosa, como si supiera que estaba por morir ahí mismo

"Sakura… que sorpresa verte por aquí hoy, sobre todo por lo que ha pasado" La rubia en verdad estaba sorprendida

Los puños de Sakura se cerraron, y los nudillos de la Kunoichi crujieron, mientras una sonrisa retorcida se asomaba en los labios de la chica, que se acercaba a pasos cortos a su amiga

"¿Sakura… que pasa?" Ino trago duro, algo estaba mal con su amiga, quizás era algo hormonal

"¡Ino-cerda… le has dicho a media aldea, de mi embarazo!" No era una pregunta, era una afirmación, y la voz tétrica de la peli rosa hizo que la rubia se erizara

Los ojos de Ino estaban abiertos con impresión, una gota de sudor bajo por su frente. Ella no había mencionado nada del embarazo de la chica, y más porque ella misma aun no le decía al futuro padre de dicho bebe, pero por la cara de Sakura, algo había pasado, y la peli rosa estaba segura que ella había abierto la boca

"¿De qué hablas?" Ino se llevó las manos a la cintura y frunció el ceño "Yo no le eh dicho a nadie de tu embarazo, que no confías en mi frente… además…"

Sakura se detuvo y miro fijo a su amiga "Pero si todos en la aldea han estado preguntándome como me siento con mi nueva situación, y con la llegada de…" Sakura entonces guardo silencio, su cuerpo se sintió pesado, y de pronto un escalofrió paso por su espina

Ino abrió los ojos… ahora estaba empezando a comprender todo

Sakura giro despacio, no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo, ella conocía perfectamente bien aquel chakra que se acercaba a donde las dos se encontraban, y ahora su mente por fin ataba todos los cabos sueltos, y es que había estado tan preocupada por la noticia de su embarazo, que se le había olvidado por completo que Naruto le había mencionado que Sasuke Uchiha, había avisado que regresaría a la aldea

Las dos chicas entonces se detuvieron mirando al joven de apariencia algo tétrica, que caminaba a paso relajado por el hospital, justo en dirección a ellas…

Ino sonrió de lado y se acercó a la peli rosa

"Parece que tú fuiste quien confundió todo en la aldea, no creo que nadie sepa acerca de eso amiga" Dijo la rubia mirando el abdomen aun plano de su amiga

Sakura trago duro, y por mero instinto protector, se abrazó al abdomen, y se giró de mirar al Uchiha, después de todo, eso tenía que ser una jodida ilusión, porque de que otra forma se explicaría, que el chico estuviera en el hospital. Una cosa era que regresara a la aldea, y tal vez lo encontrara en los caminos, pero que estuviera en el hospital no parecía algo que él fuera a hacer, sobre todo… ¿Para qué iba?

La peli rosa trato de dar un paso lejos de ahí, quería salir corriendo, buscar a Kakashi y refugiarse entre sus brazos, donde siempre podía sentirse protegida, donde sentía que nada podría dañarla nunca, y es que si bien, su amor ahora estaba con el peli plata, no podía negar que ver al Uchiha en esos momentos le hizo sentirse completamente indefensa, y terriblemente mal

Sin embargo, no llego muy lejos, ni siquiera pudo dar más que un par de paso antes de que la presencia del chico estuviera ya en su espalda

"Sakura" La profunda voz del chico hizo que Sakura se detuviera

La peli rosa giro lentamente, y trago duro… entonces miro de frente a Sasuke, quien tenía esa mirada estoica en su rostro, y solo estaba ahí parado sin más nada

"Sasuke… bienvenido a la aldea" Sus palabras salieron un tanto dudosas, como si se preguntara aun si aquel que veía frente a ella era real

Ino no pudo más que mirar la escena con una sonrisa, moría por ver cómo reaccionarían Sasuke y Kakashi al tenerse de frente. Más aun, quería saber cuáles eran las intenciones del Uchiha ahora que regresaba a la aldea, y lo primero que hacía, era ir al hospital y detenerse frente a Sakura

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Kakashi camino con tranquilidad por la aldea, llevaba en su mano el Icha Icha, mientras su otra mano estaba en el bolsillo de su pantalón

Medito un largo rato lo dicho por Pakkun, y después de desayunar lo que Sakura le había dejado en la cocina, se sentía realmente más animado. Una sonrisa se adornó debajo de su máscara, mientras leía su libro

"Sempai" Un grito se escucho

El peli plata miro a su alrededor, y se encontró con su antiguo compañero y amigo Anbu, ahí estaba Yamato, con una leve sonrisa tirando de su rostro, mientras se acercaba a Kakashi

"Tenzo" Kakashi inclino levemente la cabeza

Yamato suspiro una vez más… parecía que su sempai nunca terminaría de acostumbrarse a su nuevo nombre

"Ahora es Yamato" Comento nuevamente, con una ligera sonrisa

Kakashi lo miro, y sus ojos se cerraron "Se me olvidaba"

"Sempai, veo que estas contento, y es bueno, considerando que por fin regreso el Uchiha a la aldea, después de todo, es tu ex alumno" Yamato se acercó más a Kakahi quien de inmediato cerro el Icha Icha

La alegría rápidamente paso a nervios, mientras miraba a Yamato, quien parecía muy contento

"¿Lo has visto por la aldea?" Pregunto de pronto Kakashi tratando de no sonar desesperado

Yamato asintió "Lo eh visto por el hospital, tal vez el chico decidió hablar por fin con Sakura-chan, ella debe estar feliz por eso, después de todo lo que paso… supongo que por fin estará contenta" Comento el hombre

Kakashi entonces frunció un poco el ceño, estaba tan molesto, ¿Por qué todos seguían diciendo que Sakura debería estar feliz por Sasuke?

El peli plata desapareció de manera inmediata de los ojos de Yamato, quien solo sonrió ampliamente, y con malicia

"Bueno Sempai, lo demás, solo queda de ti… veamos que harás ahora" Yamato solo dio media vuelta, y siguió su camino, esperando pronto tener noticias de su sempai y Sasuke

[Escriba aquí]


	6. Chapter 6

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Naruto. Solo tomo prestados a sus personajes para crear historias de mi loca imaginación, y entretenerles un rato**

La peli rosa trato de sonreír de manera normal, pero los nervios la traicionaban. El shinobi frente de ella, la seguía mirando de manera penetrante, sin decir palabra alguna, solo la miraba, haciendo que se sintiera realmente incomoda con la situación

"Bueno… me dio gusto verte Sasuke… yo tengo…" La peli rosa buscaba una manera de huir del lugar sin verse tan avergonzada por la situación

Ahora se sentía terrible, había caminado por la aldea diciéndoles a sus amigos, que estaba emocionada, y que amaba, a pesar de las circunstancias estar en su situación actual, pero es que, en verdad, pensaba que todos le preguntaban acerca de su embarazo, no de Sasuke Uchiha, pero ahora mirando al ninja frente a ella, se daba cuenta de que todos en el camino, estaban hablando de la llegada del chico Uchiha, cosa que había olvidado por completo. Quería morir de vergüenza, si el Uchiha se enteraba de esos comentarios, pensaría seriamente que seguía enamorada de él, y que tal vez aun lo estaría acosando gritándole su amor y su lealtad por toda la aldea. No sabía dónde meter la cara para evitar notar el desagrado que el azabache seguro le mostraría por tales comentarios inapropiados

"¿Te han lastimado?" Sasuke pregunto de manera repentina, antes de que Sakura pudiera salir del lugar

Ino y Sakura se miraron, no entendían a qué venia la pregunta tan repentina del chico frente a ellas

"No, yo… para nada, yo…" Sakura se sintió extrañada por la repentina preocupación del Uchiha

Ino miro seriamente a su amiga, y entonces sus ojos se clavaron en el cuello de la chica de pelo rosa. La boca de la rubia se abrió un poco, y entonces sus ojos pasaron al azabache, notando por fin, a que se refería el chico, después de todo mirar una marca roja en el cuello de la kunoichi y además una liguera marca de lo que seguramente eran dientes, bien podía pasar por una herida si la persona no la miraba bien, o si no tenía idea de lo que era, un bien creado chupetón

"Parece que te lastimaron, justo aquí…" Sasuke alargo su mano, y roso justo en la marca roja de la chica peli rosa

Sakura se tensó, Sasuke le estaba tocando el cuello, mientras su rostro se acercaba un poco más a ella, haciendo que se sintiera extrañamente nerviosa. No reacciono, sin embargo, ya tenía al chico demasiado cerca de su cuello, examinando de cerca la marca enrojecida en ella

Ino estuvo a punto de hacer un movimiento para ayudar a su amiga a salir de la situación tan vergonzosa, sin embargo, no fue necesario que la rubia interviniera…

Sakura sintió un leve tirón de su brazo, y de pronto estaba lejos del azabache, y su mirada tan amenazante. La peli rosa volteo su rostro par mirar al hombre de cabellos plateados que aun sostenía su brazo, mientras que ella estaba pegada a sus caderas casi de manera protectora

"¡Kakashi-Sensie!" Ino pronuncio su nombre algo sorprendida

La rubia rio divertida, ¿Cómo había llegado ahí tan pronto el peli plata, y más en aquella incomoda situación?

"Yo" El hombre saludo a todos levantando su mano

Sakura trago duro, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, ¿Qué hacia el Jounin ahí?

Sasuke centro su atención al recién llegado, y no paso por alto que el hombre, sostenía a Sakura del brazo, alejándola de su presencia. Solo asintió en señal de saludo al mayor, sin darle importancia a su presencia. Kakashi siempre trato de hacerlo entrar en razón, casi queriendo tomar un lugar que no le correspondía en su vida, como si este fuera su padre o su hermano mayor, y él, no lo necesitaba, eso ya lo tenia

Kakashi noto la mirada de Sasuke en Sakura, justo en la marca que había hecho en la piel blanca de la chica horas antes, y sonrió victorioso debajo de la máscara, al menos con eso Sasuke tenía que saber que la chica ya tenía dueño, ¿no?

"Kakashi, ¿Necesitas algo?" Sakura al fin hablo

La situación de los cuatro ahí presentes se estaba poniendo un poco tensa, y la mejor solución para la peli rosa, fue tratar de hablar con el jounin de pelo plata, y tratar de salir del lugar lo antes posible, para evitarse pasar malos ratos

Kakashi entonces miro a la peli rosa, le sonrió, cerrando su único ojo visible, provocando ligueras arrugas en la esquina de su ojo

"Te estaba buscando, yo necesito que revisen una leve fractura que me he provocado durante el entrenamiento, y bueno, ya sabes que no me agradan los hospitales, y no vendría a pedirte este favor si no fuera necesario" El jounin había ido al encuentro de Sakura tan rápido, que se le olvido por completo encontrar una buena excusa para su presencia

Sin embargo, cuando llego y miro la cercanía de Sasuke en _su_ mujer, no pudo evitar llegar a ellos lo más pronto posible, y alejar a la chica de las manos del Uchiha

La peli rosa estaba por preguntar sobre esa fractura, pues no recordaba que el hombre se hubiera quejado de algo durante la noche, o si quiera que se pretendiera levantar para ir a entrenar aquel día

"Tks, Sakura no está trabajando este día, ¿O me equivoco?" La profunda voz del Uchiha hizo a los tres girarse

Ino empezó a sentir otra vez esa tensión en el ambiente, pero se evitó de comentar algo

"No importa realmente, yo vine a dejar unos expedientes, y puedo revisar a Kakashi, no me hará daño revisar a un herido en mi día libre" La peli rosa sonrió nerviosa

"¿Kakashi, ya no es Kakashi-sensei?" La pregunta que hizo el chico Uchiha fue más que nada para el mismo, en tono bajo

Sasuke volvió su mirada al brazo de Kakashi, quien de pronto pareció relajar su agarre en el brazo de la kunoichi, dejándola libre de su agarre mientras claramente le sonreía debajo de su máscara, y guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón

Sakura entonces se refirió a Kakashi "Puedes acompañarme a mi oficina, ahí te revisare" La peli rosa estaba por girarse, pero antes miro a Sasuke E Ino "Ino, te dejo estos papeles, ya los he revisado, muchas gracias por conseguirlos para mí, y Sasuke, una vez más, bienvenido a la aldea… creo que nos esteremos viendo por ahí, con su permiso chicos" La peli rosa se giró; y se encamino a su oficina

Kakashi saco su mano de su pantalón, para despedirse del Uchiha, y la rubia, pero no se dio cuenta que aun llevaba el mismo pantalón de la noche anterior, y por desgracia, en esos momentos al retirar su mano del bolsillo, deslizo sin notarlo, una suave tela junto a su mano, dejando caer al piso blanco del hospital aquella braga que había retirado momentos antes de la peli rosa

"Nos veremos Sasuke, y bienvenido a la aldea" Kakashi sonrió triunfante, sin notar aun la tela que estaba en el suelo

Ino y Sasuke no pudieron evitar mirar aquella prenda que cayó al suelo, y es que el jounin plateado parecía no entender por qué las mejillas de ambos chicos se encontraban encendidas a rojo

"Tks, viejo pervertido" Sasuke mascullo un poco irritado

Kakashi abrió grande su único ojo visible, y entonces miro a la rubia quien señalaba al suelo, justo a los pies del jounin

"Kakashi-sensei, se le cayeron del pantalón" La rubia se cubrió la boca con sus manos para evitar reír, no podía creerlo, ¿Por qué carajos Kakashi tenía las bragas de Sakura en su pantalón?

Por supuesto, la rubia no iba a dudar que aquella prenda era de su amiga. Además, Sakura se veía aún más tranquila y feliz después de que el ninja había regresado de su última misión larga, y seguro debía ser porque el ninja le había estado cuidando en su casa mientras se mantuvo enferma con sus malestares causados por el embarazo, demostrándole a la chica de pelo rosa, que su relación no solo se basaba en sexo

La peli rosa escucho la risilla de su amiga; así que se detuvo, Kakashi no la estaba siguiendo, el hombre se había quedado atrás, todavía despidiéndose de Sasuke e Ino, así que se giró para mirar la escena, y no pudo más que palidecer al mirar al suelo donde el jounin se agachaba rápidamente para tomar aquella braga que no había encontrado cuando salió de casa del jounin, y justo ahora sabia por que no la recupero, por más que busco en la habitación

"¿¡Kakashi!?" Sakura soltó un gritito, llamando la atención de todos los presentes en esa área del hospital

El rostro de Sakura paso a estar en el mismo tono de rosa que su cabello, haciendo imposible diferenciarlos en el momento. Si la chica pensó que con el grito lograría que el jounin levantara más rápidamente la prenda, evitando que más personas la vieran, fue simplemente lo contrario, ahora no solo Ino, y Sasuke habían visto su ropa interior, también los demás miembros del hospital que estaban ahí, junto a algunos civiles. Si pensó que moría de vergüenza por que Sasuke tomara a mal sus comentarios mañaneros, o cuando este se acercó demasiado a su cuello para examinar la marca que el peli plata le había dejado, sin duda ahora sabía que ella misma acabaría con su vida, y la del Ninja Copia, por aquel desliz de llevar sus bragas en los pantalones

Kakashi se sonrojo. El grito de Sakura solo hizo que todas la miradas pasaran a estar sobre él, además de que la risilla burlona de la rubia frente a él, aún seguía latente, mientras la mirada reprobatoria de su antiguo alumno estaba sobre sus hombros, y es que si bien, siempre la gente lo había visto despreocupado caminar por las calles de Konoha leyendo el Icha Icha, sabiendo el contenido para adultos que este manejaba, nadie nunca antes, había sido testigo de nada que involucrara su vida sexual, o de alguna pareja que mantuviera. Sin embargo, ahora ahí estaba, en la posición más incómoda posible, tratando de alejar a Sakura de Sasuke, y en un descuido y olvido, había tirado la ropa de la chica, y cuando pensó que su sufrimiento no podía ser más, todos los presentes lo miraban con sonrisas escondidas en sus rostros

Sasuke le restó importancia a los desafortunados momentos que vivía su ex sensie, después de todo, el hombre era conocido, además de sus habilidades ninjas, por ser un pervertido, incluso hasta se había tardado en que algo como esto le pasara. El azabache miro a la rubia, quien se reía

"Me dijeron que podías revisar un par de heridas, y además ayudarme con un chequeo general" La voz desganada del chico hizo que la rubia dejar de reír

Ino sintió la mirada gélida del chico. Levanto una ceja extrañada, ¿No estaba buscando a Saskura? Había pensado seriamente que el chico estaba ahí por la peli rosa, pero… él mismo había dicho momentos antes, que Sakura no estaría trabajando ese día, entonces… había investigado antes de ir al hospital. Negó con la cabeza, tenía muchas dudas y suposiciones en su cabeza

"Claro Sasuke, si me acompañas, te hare una rápida revisión" La rubia miro a Kakashi quien estaba pálido, y se giraba a pasos apurados para alcanzar a la peli rosa sonrojada

"Tks" El Uchiha miro una vez más a Kakashi "¿Sakura suele atender aun en sus días libres?" La pregunta salió de sus labios de manera casual

Ino detuvo su marcha "Si se encuentra en el hospital y alguien viene, por lo regular ella no duda en ayudar, pero casi siempre esta con los niños, son sus principales pacientes" La rubia estaba orgullosa del trabajo que Sakura realizaba, y hablar de ello solo la hacía más feliz

Sasuke levanto una ceja curioso "¿Niños?"

Ino sonrió enorme "Claro, tú tal vez no lo sepas, pero ha logrado crear un área en el hospital dedicaba a apoyar a los niños que se han quedado huérfanos por las guerras, sin duda es su principal actividad aquí en el hospital, además Kakashi-sensei es algo así como un paciente regular igual, solo dejar que ella lo revise desde hace un largo tiempo" No era que Ino quisiera revelar el secreto de Sakura, pero sin duda si quería saber cuáles eran las intenciones de Sasuke al regresar, y preguntar por las actividades de la peli rosa

"Ya veo" Sasuke se enfocó en el camino al consultorio de Ino

El azabache camino en silencio, no le agrado que Kakashi se apareciera así de repente, menos que alejara a Sakura de él, después de todo, él había regresado en parte, para darle a Sakura lo que tanto tiempo anhelo. Sin embargo, comprendía un poco la actitud del Hatake, después de todo, había hecho el intento por matar a la peli rosa en otras ocasiones, y aunque su viaje de redención estaba por terminar, parecía que la gente tardaría mucho en confiar en él, después de todo, Kakashi siempre los vio como sus hijos más que como alumnos, así que era comprensible que tratara de protegerla. Sin embargo, tampoco le agradaba que el pervertido de su ex sensei, estuviera a solas con Sakura, más cuando estaba claro que al hombre no le importaba ir por ahí con la ropa de amante, mostrándola descuidadamente

Además, Sakura ya no era más la niña molesta de 12 años, que solo le seguía gritándole que lo quería. Ahora era una kunoichi poderosa, y de hermosa apariencia, la cual podría provocar a cualquier hombre a irrespetarla, ( _Claro si quería morir dolorosamente, o sufrir durante horas_ ) y su sensie, no dejaba de ser un hombre igual

Tendría que hablar con Sakura rápidamente, y hacerle saber, que estaba ahí por ella, para reclamarla suya, y no permitir a nadie más tratar algo con ella, después de todo, la peli rosa siempre había sido suya, desde niña, proclamando su amor por él, en todo momento, así que ya en la aldea debían saber que ella era de él

-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Kakashi cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Aún tenía las mejillas rosadas

"¿Por qué traes mi ropa en el pantalón?" Sakura estaba más que roja "Sé que eres un pervertido, pero Kakashi…" Las manos le temblaron, ella era igual una pervertida, pero por kami no quería que todo el hospital viera sus bragas

"… lo siento… yo no me di cuenta, y tomé los pantalones de anoche sin revisar. Sakura yo" No sabía que decir, tal vez la chica lo mandaría lejos ahora

"Además, me ha quedado una marca en el cuello, y la vieron… ¡Kami, tal vez todo en la aldea ya la miraron esta mañana Kakashi!" La peli rosa se recargo en una pared y se cubrió el rostro, lagrimas empezaron a bajar por sus mejillas

Al notar las lágrimas de la chica, Kakashi no pudo más que acercarse a ella, ¿Tanto le había afectado que llegara justo en el momento en que Sasuke la tocaba, que ahora lloraba?

"Sakura" Le llamo dulcemente mientras la envolvía en sus brazos "¿Qué te está pasando, porque estas llorando?"

La peli rosa le rodeo con sus brazos, se aferró con fuerza al chaleco del jounin, y se pegó a su pecho

"Lo siento, ¡son las malditas hormonas!" Mascullo la chica

Kakashi no la escucho claramente, solo la podía escuchar sollozar en su pecho, mientras le apretaba la ropa, y movía despacio su rostro contra su chaleco, restregando sus cara, como si fuera un pequeño gatito que se esconde entre las ropas de su amo

Sakura se calmó, y poco a poco levanto su rostro para mirar fijamente al ninja

"¿Te has lastimado?" Pregunto preocupada, estaba por salir de los brazos del ninja "Déjame revisarte"

Kakashi entonces apretó de su cintura aplicando un poco más de fuerza en la chica, mientras escondía su rostro en el cuello de la kunoichi, aspirando el aroma de su cabello

"No me he lastimado, solo… yo quería verte, ¿Eso te incomoda?" Pregunto contra el cuello de la chica "¿Estas molesta por la marca en tu cuello?"

Sakura sintió las piernas temblarle, y el corazón acelerarse en su pecho

"No, y no" La peli rosa se estremeció, sintió de pronto los suaves labios del peli plata en su cuello, dejando un rastro de besos "Entonces… solo ha venido a verme"

Kakashi paso sus manos de la cintura de la kunoichi a sus cabellos rosas, mientras Sakura buscaba con sus dedos, bajar la máscara negra del peli plata

Kakashi entonces dejo de besar su cuello, y sus labios viajaron hasta encontrar sus labios, dándole un beso dulce y suave, que de poco iba haciéndose más intenso. Los dos movían sus labios con necesidad del otro, mientras sentía que el aire empezaba a serles necesario

Sus labios se separaron, dejándoles jadeantes, y necesitados de más contacto

"Sakura, ¿iras a mi casa hoy?" Los ojos negros del jounin tenían un brillo de esperanza "Los muchachos te extrañan, y hoy que te vieron en casa, bueno… les haces mucho bien sabes"

Los jades brillaron "Si, seguro los Nikken desean que alguien los atienda y consienta, seguro me puedo quedar un día más ahí, solo tengo que aguantar a un hombre sexi y pervertido que camina por toda la casa con una máscara y un Icha Icha en mano" La peli rosa poso su mano en su barbilla de manera pensativa "Creo que puedo con eso" Y sonrió un poco, dejando atrás el rastro de sus lágrimas anteriores

Kakashi le sonrió provocativamente, y se acercó a su oído

"Si tanto te incomoda, puedo caminar con el Icha Icha sin más nada" Susurro al oído a la chica

Sakura sintió la sangre acumularse en sus mejillas. Le dio un leve golpe en el hombro y se separó de él

"Pervertido" Sakura se giró a su escritorio "Antes de salir de aquí, debo pasar a ver a los niños" Entonces la kunoichi miro a Kakashi, quien tenía las manos de nuevo en los bolsillos "¿Quieres acompañarme?"

El ninja plateado se enderezo, no es que no le agradaran los niños, pero siempre se había mantenido su distancia con ellos, aun le costaba un poco acercarse a ellos, mas sabiendo su situación, pues le recordaban a Naruto y Sasuke de niños, y temía no estar a la altura para el apoyo de esos niños. Pero al mirar como la peli rosa sonreía mientras le hacia la invitación…

"Seguro que se emocionan mucho si un ninja tan aclamado como tú, les hace una visita" La sonrisa de Sakura se agrando "Además, les he contado mucho de mi ex sensei, y tienen muchas ganas de conocer al Ninja Copia"

El hombre suspiro fingiéndose derrotado "No sería tan malo, ¿Verdad?" Y se encogió de hombros


	7. Chapter 7

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Naruto (** _ **Claramente se nota**_ **), que aquí se mencionan. Solo los tome prestados, para hacer locas historias que salen de mi imaginación, donde veo a estos personajes en mundos alternos**

Sakura miro aun con un poco de molestia a Kakashi, quien solo sonrió mientras se frotaba el cabello

"Espero que no saques el Icha Icha frente a estos niños, si bien no sabrían que es, no es bueno que vean ese libro" La mujer parecía regañar a un niño pequeño y caprichoso

"Dudo que distingan el contenido, a ustedes les tomo un tiempo" Kakashi sonrió de manera burlona

Sakura suspiro, no había modo de razonar con el ninja, y menos, que ella pudiera ganarle

"¡Sakura-san!" Los gritos de varios niños, amenazaban con romper los tímpanos de todo aquel que estuviera cercad del lugar "¡Sakura-san, ha regresado!"

Pronto, la peli rosa estaba siendo rodeada por varios pequeños de distintas edades, que sonreían con genuina felicidad, mientras tiraban de las ropas de la chica, tratando de llevarla a su nivel, para así entonces, poder llenarla de besos, y abrazos

"Tranquilos, si siguen así, me van a tirar… niños, vamos, tranquilos" La sonrisa en el rostro de la kunoichi fue instantánea

Sakura se veía realmente alegre, los ojos jade brillaban, y un aura bastante brillante parecía rodear a la chica, mientras abrazaba a los niños, y hacia algunas preguntas

"Han estado creciendo, ¿Qué han estado comiendo?, ¿Todos lo que recomendó el Doctor la última vez?"

El peli plata, se mantuvo un poco alejado de la peli rosa, si bien, no estaba en una misión donde corriera peligro, aquella situación era sin duda una que hacía que su cuerpo se sintiera algo inestable, y sumamente extrañado, no recordaba haber congeniado bien con otros chiscos, más que con sus ex alumnos, ya que después de eso, los genins que habían tratado con él, seguían sin poder superar sus pruebas, además, de que la cercanía de pequeños, aun le era un poco incomoda. Kakashi trago, y levanto una mano

"Yo" El Ninja Copia, hizo su mejor esfuerzo para sonar sereno

Un par de niños, se habían quedado boquiabiertos, apenas estaban notando la presencia del mismo hombre, el cual, tenía su rostro grabado en el monte de los Kages. Ahora mismo estaba ahí parado, con su rostro casi por completo cubierto, solo mostrando la mitad de su rostro, específicamente sus ojos

"¡Es… él; es el Sexto Hokage!" Uno de los pequeños, por fin pudo encontrar su voz, y así anunciar a los otros niños, lo que estaba viendo en esos momentos "Si… es él"

Todos los pequeños entonces notaron la presencia del hombre de cabellos plateados, y entonces, los pequeños niños, parecieron perder esa emoción la cual habían sentido cuando vieron entrar a Sakura. Los pequeños, prontamente se pusieron un poco rígidos, y casi como si fuera un ensayo, los pequeños se inclinaron para saludar con total respeto al hombre

"Mucho gusto Hokage-sama" Los niños a coro, saludaron a Kakashi

El ninja copia, se sintió bastante extrañado; si bien, algunos aldeanos y shinobis, aún se dirigían a él por Hokage, era rara la vez que podía escucharlo. Pero ahora, estos pequeños niños, se dirigían a él, con total respeto, mientras claramente se podía notar el nerviosismo en sus jóvenes cuerpos. El Ninja peli plata se sintió realmente incomodo con la reacción de los pequeños, y es que no se esperaba ser tratado como un hombre frio, y poco accesible; estando en compañía de pequeños niños

Bien lo podía esperar en sus misiones, donde su rostro siempre se mostraba serio, y casi siempre frio, pero ahora mismo, no estaba en una misión, más bien, estaba en uno de los lugares, donde más tiempo pasaba su ' _novia_ ', y solo deseaba dejar una buena impresión entres los jóvenes y posibles shinobis

"Vamos pequeños, no sean tan formales, pueden llamarle Kakashi-sensei" Sakura se giró con una tierna sonrisa en el rostro, miro a Kakashi, quien detrás de la máscara parecía estar algo confundido con la aptitud de los niños "¿Verdad, Kakashi-sensei?" La pregunta fue dulce

El hombre solo logro asentir con gentileza, mientras miraba como los pequeños levantaban sus rostros, y una enorme sonrisa aparecía en sus pequeños rostros, pareciendo alejar el estrés que tenían

Con aquello, los niños parecieron realmente más relajados, y su aptitud volvió a ser la misma, volviendo a sus risas, y su ánimo, haciendo preguntas a Sakura, y a Kakashi, mientras su sentido de asombro crecía con cada historia que salía de la boca de la Kunoichi

Kakashi se sentía extasiado, los ojos jade, brillaban como nunca lo había visto. Con cada palabra, que la chica relataba de sus aventuras como genin, ella parecía viajar al pasado, y tener esa misma sonrisa que en su infancia, así como la tristeza… todo parecía volver a reflejarse en ella, pero ahora, no era tan deprimente como cuando era una jovencita, más bien, con cada relato que terminaba, ella sonreía enorme, y les recordaba a los niños, cuál era su camino ninja, y como lo había logrado con la ayuda de su sensei y sus compañeros. El ninja copia, no pudo evitar sentirse celoso de esos pequeños, después de todo, ellos eran capaces de ver a Sakura en una fase que solo mostraba en su trabajo, y sobre todo con ellos

Todos los pequeños ahí, parecían sin duda admirar mucho a la kunoichi. Además, ver a Sakura rodeada de esos pequeños, hacían que la chica solo brillara más de lo usual, y se viera aún más hermosa con esa sonrisa que regalaba a los niños, mientras les alentaba a seguir con sus vidas

Quizás, si el shinobi no supiera la situación de los niños, no creería del todo que esos pequeños, eran huérfanos por las guerras, pues se veían tan contentos, y sin duda, ninguno parecía ser excluido como sus antiguos estudiantes. Aquellos niños, sonreían, jugaban, y parecían llevarse bien con todos, incluso, se habían juntando a su alrededor para escuchar alguna de las historias del ninja copia, durante la guerra, y como ayudo en esta

Los ojos de los pequeños se agrandaban, algunos incluso parecían orgullosos, cuando los nombres de sus clanes eran mencionados, y se le atribuía un triunfo, el cual hubiera ayudado en la última gran guerra ninja

El estar en convivencia con aquellos pequeños fue incluso más fácil de llevar, de lo que el mismo Ninja copia había pensado

"Sakura-chan, ¿Kakashi-sensei es tu novio?" De pronto, la pregunta de una pequeña hizo a los dos adultos, callar, y mirar fijamente a todos los niños

Sakura sintió una sensación de vacío en el estómago, no era que fuera difícil contestar a la pregunta de la niña, simplemente, era, que la relación que mantenía con el ninja, no se podía explicar de manera clara a un par de niños. Y tampoco se sentía con toda confianza, para confirmar aquella declaración

Sorprendiendo a los niños, e incluso a Sakura misma, Kakashi paso su mano por los cabellos de la pequeña, y los ojos del ninja copia se cerraron

"¿Saben guardar un secreto?" Pregunto de pronto el ninja copia

La pequeña niña asintió, con las mejillas coloradas, y sus ojos enormes, espero aquel secreto que seguramente el ninja le revelaría

"Entonces, creo que podemos confiar en ellos, ¿Verdad Sakura-chan?" Kakashi miro con una sonrisa escondida detrás de la máscara a la peli rosa

La peli rosa se sonrojo, y asintió

"Si, Sakura-chan en mi novia, pero es secreto… solo por un tiempo" El ninja copia, parecía realmente feliz de confesar su relación con la ninja, aun cuando fuera ante un grupo de pequeños niños "Pero aún no se lo decimos a los demás en la aldea, así que deben guardar el secreto, ¿Lo harán?"

La reacción de los pequeños fue inmediata, las niñas, se sonrojaron, y sus ojos se abrieron de sobre manera, mientras que los niños, solo atinaron, a hacer muecas de disgusto, mientras otros, solo parecieron asombrarse

Sakura, mientras tanto, igual reacciono sorprendiéndose, y es que el ninja parecía tan serio cuando decía que eran una pareja de novios, y pedía a los pequeños guardar el secreto, que solo pudo quedarse tiesa, mientras miraba a Kakashi, quien sonreía a los niños, y evadía algunas preguntas de los pequeños

"Pero, Sakura-san, ¿No sale con el séptimo?" Una pequeña pregunto asombrada, y parecía realmente afectada "Yo pensaba que el séptimo y Sakura-san se casarían, además, es más lindo que Sensei" La pequeña hizo una mueca de disgusto

Sakura sintió la tensión salir de su cuerpo, y con aquella confesión por parte del ninja de cabello plateado, pudo sentir un gran peso, siendo liberado de su cuerpo. Sin embargo, la risa la invadió, tan pronto las protestas de algunos de los niños se hicieron presentes

"Además, el sensei está muy viejo, y Sakura-chan es muy linda, a mí no agrada" Un pequeño niño, con los brazos cruzados, estaba claramente molesto "Es mejor que Sakura-chan, me espere, yo seré un gran ninja, y me casare con Sakura-chan" Los celos del pequeño eran palpables, solo logrando sacarles una enorme sonrisa a los dos adultos

"Pero… yo había escuchado, que el novio de Sakura-san, era un ninja que daba miedo, y que se había ido de la aldea hace mucho tiempo"

Entre tantos comentarios, y su pociones, Sakura opto por actuar, y logrando obtener la atención de los pequeños, los miro con seriedad

"Bueno, déjenme aclararles que Naruto, nunca ha sido mi novio, pero si fue mi compañero de equipo, además..." Sakura trataba de aclarar a los pequeños, los malos entendidos que pudieran ocasionarse más adelante, por sus palabras

Kakashi por su parte, se agacho frente al pequeño que parecía hervir de celos, por no poseer el cariño y el titulo de novio de la Kunoichi

"Estoy seguro que puedo cuidar a Sakura-chan, así que, si prometo que la protegeré con mi vida, ¿Aceptarías que fuera mi novia?" El hombre pregunto con tono serio al pequeño

La mirada del niño, nunca se desvió de los ojos del ninja copia, mostrando así, la valentía del pequeño

Sakura dejo de hablar, para mirar aquella interacción, ¿Qué hacia Kakashi pidiéndole aceptación a un pequeño?, pero mientras más miraba la interacción del hombre, con el pequeño, más sentía alegría, pues parecía un padre razonando tiernamente con su pequeño hijo

El pensamiento de ver a Kakashi así algún día, con su hijo, solo lograron sacar un par de lágrimas a la peli rosa, que trato de limpiarlas lo más pronto posible

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Salir, dejando a varios niños atrás, con mil preguntas, y suficiente energía para días entero sin dormir, había sido casi un milagro para ambos ninjas

Seriamente Kakashi había pensado que tener a varios Nikken con él, era pesado, sobre todo a la hora del baño, del médico, y demás deberes cotidianos con los canes, además, los nikken, sin duda eran obedientes, pero ahora que descubría lo que era estar un par de horas con niños, que poseían energía casi ilimitada, y una gran y basta curiosidad; solo le hacían que pensara en cómo lograría sobrevivir cuando tuviera a sus propios, hijos, y no podía evitarse la pregunta, de ¿Cómo serían, como Sakura, enamoradizos, y con ese sentido de apego tan grande, además, de aquella fuerza que poseía, o en cambio serian como él, con ese fuerte sentido de responsabilidad, y lealtad, además, de ese carácter un tanto frio y distante, además, de algo vagos?

Mientras caminaban por las calles de Konoha, el shinobi, solo podía imaginar a un pequeño niño de cabellos rosa, siendo perseguido por los Nikken, mientras que Sakura, cargaba a otro pequeño de cabellos plateados

"Kakashi… ¿Me estas escuchando?" La peli rosa, se detuvo, el hombre de la máscara, parecía estar en otra dimensión, muy lejos de ahí "Oi, ¡Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura levanto un poco la voz

El hombre, por fin pareció escuchar a la peli rosa

La mirada avergonzada del ninja plateado por fin se cruzó con la peli rosa

"¿No te molesto que los niños te preguntaran eso, de nosotros?… ya sabes, no tenías que contestar" Sakura se encogió de hombros "Además, aunque dijeron que guardarían el secreto, debes estar consciente de que son niños, y tal vez, no cumplan mucho"

Kakashi se rio, saco sus manos de dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón, y se cruzó de brazos, su mirada paso a una más relajada

"No es como que me moleste en verdad, después de todo, en algún momento pensábamos decirle a los demás, ¿Es así no, Sakura?" El hombre trato de mantener su rostro sereno, y la confianza en sí mismo, no quería mostrarse nervioso

Antes de que la oji jade pudiera contestar a aquella pregunta tan importante, un par de ninjas, de ojos perla llegaron al encuentro de la chica, y jadeantes, se pusieron a un lado de la kunoichi y el ninja copia

Ambos shinobis miraron entre extrañados y asombrados a los ninjas del clan Hyuga

"Pero, ¿qué está pasando?" Sakura perdió la concentración, y mostro interés en los hombres recién llegados

Kakashi noto el claro nerviosismo en los hombres, y sabiendo que no traerían ninguna buena noticia, levanto la mirada, buscando algún problema de ninjas en la aldea, pero al no verlos, se sintió realmente extrañado

Los ninjas se enderezaron

"Sakura-san, nos mandó Hiashi-sama por usted, es por Hinata-sama, parece que no se siente bien, y solo pidió verla a usted" Los rostros ensombrecidos de ambos hombres, mostraba claramente la gravedad del asunto

Sakura solo tuvo que mirar al hombre a su lado, quien asintió rápidamente, para alentarla a irse lo antes posible

"Kakashi-sensei, yo debo partir ahora mismo, pero me dio mucho gusto que pudiera venir conmigo a ver a los niños" La kunoichi lo dudo un segundo "Seguiremos esta conversación en otro momento"

"Ve por favor Sakura, esto puede esperar, yo tratare de buscarte esta noche… yo te busco Sakura" Kakashi sabia mejor que nadie del sentido de responsabilidad que la kunoichi tenia

El mejor que nadie sabía lo importante que era para un ninja cumplir con su deber, y ahora mismo, Sakura tenía el deber como médico-ninja de siempre estar disponible, cuando una emergencia se presentara, y Hinata Hyuga, estaba en una etapa delicada de su vida, así que él, no se entrometería entre el trabajo de Sakura por nada

Sakura asintió, y pronto, la ninja de cabello rosa, fue desapareciendo, siguiendo a los ninjas del clan Hyuga, que le guiaban, a los terrenos del clan Inuzuka, donde residida la princesa

…..

Sasuke permaneció en los campos de entrenamiento lo más que pudo; lejos de los demás ninjas. El ruido y la compañía de otros shinobis, no era algo que deseara, y la soledad era mejor para poder entrenar; sin embargo, tenía que regresar, tenía el deber de ir al distrito Uchiha, y ver la casa que alguna vez fue de su familia, y donde vivió su niñez, ese lugar que tanto le incomodaba, y que nunca antes pudo llamar hogar

Pasar sin ser visto, era algo natural en él, tal y como una serpiente, cautelosa, y siempre moviéndose entre las sombras, y sin ser vista, él, llego a la aldea, pasando entre los tejados, para su destino… sin embargo, las voces de algunos ninjas le hicieron detenerse

Conocía bien la voz de uno de los ninjas, después de todo, la misma voz algo molesta, aun la tenía en la memoria, pues siempre había sido insistente

El Uchiha se detuvo, solo para mirar como un par de ninjas, y entre ellos, la kunoichi de cabello rosa, saltaban, de manera apresurada, con los rostros serios, mientras sus saltos eran precisos, y rápidos

La mirada que tenía la ninja, era completamente diferente, no era el rostro de una chiquilla caprichosa, o de una mujer tratando de darse valor, no, ahora mismo el rostro de la chica, era de una mujer segura, una que sabía exactamente lo que era y deseaba, una chica ' _madura'_ , y eso sorprendió al poseedor del sharingan, quien por mera curiosidad, decidió seguir a la chica, a una distancia prudente

Sasuke, tenía curiosidad de ver, que era eso que hacía que Sakura pusiera un rostro completamente serio. ¿Qué era eso que había hecho tal cambio a la kunoichi?

Seguir a Sakura fue fácil, y la sorpresa fue grande, cuando vio que la chica entraba al distrito de los Inuzuka, y era recibida por el mismo Kiba, quien parecía realmente asustado. El Uchiha, se quedó a una distancia prudente, cerca de un árbol grande, que le daba el necesario anonimato que necesitaba, sin dudarlo, dejo que una pequeña serpiente fuera en su lugar, para poder informarse mejor que sucedía en el lugar

…

"Hinata… ¿Qué está pasando?" Sakura miro fijamente la puerta, no podía mirar a la mujer que estaba del otro lado, quien, al parecer, no quería mirar a nadie "Hinata, ábreme, soy Sakura, vine tal y como lo pediste"

La kunoichi miro a Kiba, se sorprendió de sobre manera, que el ninja-perro, no hubiera tirado aquella puerta, desde mucho antes de que ella llegara. Era bien sabido, que aquel hombre, no tenía nada de paciencia, y menos cuando algo aquejaba a su mujer. Sin embargo, el hombre, estaba ahí, a un lado de ella, conteniendo su instinto animal, mientras mordía su mano, hasta el punto de hacerse sangrar

La suave y débil voz de Hinata por fin se escucho

"¿Sakura? ¿En verdad eres tú?" La kunohichi, hizo uso del Byakugan, para comprobar que fuera Sakura quien estaba del otro lado de la puerta "Solo entra tú, no quiero… que nadie más entre, por favor" La voz era suplicante, y parecía llena de miedo

Sakura miro a Kiba, el chico dejo de morder su mano, y la sangre escurrió por sus colmillos, y su mano

"Sakura, por favor, lo que sea… ayúdala, y has que me deje verla, pues desde que se encerró, no quiso salir, ni que nadie más que tú la mirara, y no podre, aguantarlo más" El Inuzuka, parecía un cachorro abandonado

La peli rosa asintió "Tranquilo, yo haré lo posible, solo danos espacio Kiba, si ella no quiere que le miren, tal vez sea una cosa de chicas" Sakura trato de sonreír

El Inuzuka asintió, y dio un paso atrás

Al abrir la puerta, un fuerte aroma a sangre llego a la nariz del joven Inuzuka, quien tan pronto lo sintió, cambio su mirada, de una preocupada, a una desesperada

…..

Sasuke se mantuvo atento a la situación, sin hacer absolutamente nada más que mirar las reacciones de los presentes. Observo el momento en el que el Inuzuka, parecía un canino herido, y asustado

Miro a Sakura entrar por otra puerta, y un gran alboroto armándose en la residencia Inuzuka. Observo el momento en el que Kiba, saco a Hinata entra sus brazos, mientras ella estaba llena de sangre, llevándola encima de lomo de Akamaru, siendo seguido de cerca por Sakura, y varios miembros de los clanes Hyuga e Inuzuka

Tal parecía que la Kunoichi, había sufrido algún incidente con respecto a su embarazo, y había sido trasladada al hospital de manera inmediata

El chico Uchiha, decidió que debía hablar con Sakura ese mismo día, así con suma paciencia, decidió esperar fuera del hospital, para hacer frente a la kunoichi


	8. Chapter 8

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Naruto (** _ **Claramente se nota**_ **), que aquí se mencionan. Solo los tome prestados, para hacer locas historias que salen de mi imaginación, donde veo a estos personajes en mundos alternos**

Sasuke permaneció entre las sombras, esperando pacientemente fuera del hospital, lo suficientemente lejos del alboroto que se estaba formando a la entrada del hospital. Los ojos del Uchiha siguieron a la peli rosa, hasta perderla dentro del recinto; dejo caer sus hombros y tomo asiento en una de las ramas de un árbol grande, mientras observaba a detalle el lugar

Sin embargo, la entrada del hospital, estaba lejos de estar tranquila; Sasuke había visto, entrar y salir a varios ninjas, del clan, Hyuga e Inuzuka, todos con gran prisa, y rostros, completamente serios y abatidos

Los únicos que parecían no haber salido desde que llegaron, fueron Hiashi Hyuga, Hanabi, Hana Inuzuka, y Kiba. El alboroto, prometía tener ocupada a la peli rosa ahí, por largo rato, pero el Uchiha, no tenía ninguna prisa por irse, así que solo espero pacientemente, después de todo, desde su regreso a la aldea, Sakura no había intentado hablar con él, y eso le resulto un poco molesto y extraño. El esperaba algo un poco más expresivo, cuando se encontraron en el hospital, pero ella, pareció incluso ignorarlo, una vez que su antiguo sensei apareció ante ellos

La reacción de la chica, no era exactamente, la que él, esperaba. Ella no había corrido detrás de él, como pensó seria, desde el momento que se vieron en el hospital, mas bien, fue un poco distante, inclusive, se podría decir, que su encuentro fue un poco frio. Quizás, solo era que la chica, había recibido un paciente, mientras se miraban, eso podría explicar, porque ella no se abalanzo contra él, o, bien podía ser, porque él, había dicho que jamás volvería, y tal vez ella no vio prudente, caerle encima como esperaba, fuera su reencuentro; cual fuera la explicación, a él, no le había gustado la reacción, tan fría de la chica

Sin embargo, el sentido de responsabilidad que la chica había mostrado, era increíble. La gente de la aldea, parecía encantada, con la Doctora Sakura Haruno; su nombre se mencionaba mucho, y siempre con una gran sonrisa. Sin duda, el ninja había mejorado mucho, se había convertido en un gran ninja médico, digna alumna de la quinta

Ahora parecía, que la peli rosa, en verdad, había maduro, y eso era más atrayente para el chico Uchiha, después de todo, la futura madre de los descendientes Uchiha, debía ser una mujer centrada, pues tendría una enorme responsabilidad, educando y criando a la siguiente generación, para resurgir a un clan poderoso en la aldea; y la peli rosa, ahora parecía una mejor candidata

….

Dentro del hospital no había calma, Kiba había perdido por completo el control. Su desesperación fue tan grande, que entre varios miembros del clan Inuzuka, habían apresado al chico, para mantenerle bajo calma, y evitar que entrara a la sala donde Hinata estaba siendo atendida, mientras que Sakura, llenaba una jeringa con algo de tranquilizante, para mantener controlado al ninja, que más que ayudar, estaba frustrando a todos en el lugar

Después del breve piquete, las fuerzas del ninja perro, habían menguado en gran manera, y sus ojos empezaban a cerrarse, aun cuando el luchaba por que aquello no sucediera

Aun cuando el rostro del jefe Hyuga, parecía sereno, el hombre, en verdad estaba conteniéndose demasiado. Su hija había sufrido una leve amenaza de aborto, y a raíz de aquel alboroto, ahora su parto se había adelanto, a lo esperado, y tal parecía, que la chica, solo confiaba en el ninja de cabellos rosas, para ayudarle en aquel momento crucial, aun, cuando había médicos con más experiencia en el ramo

El ambiente en aquella sala de hospital, era denso. Tsume Inuzuka llego tan pronto había pisado la aldea, y la noticia se le había transmitido; la mujer estaba claramente agitada, su uniforme estaba un poco sucio, y rasgado, pero la mujer, no había querido parar, su meta era llegar lo antes posible al hospital, y mirar con sus propios ojos la situación de su nuera, y su futuro primer nieto

Al entrar al lugar, un horrible y sepulcral silencio fue lo único que la kunoichi noto. Al llegar a donde se encontraban los miembros de los clanes Inuzuka y Hyuga, lo primero que noto, fue a su hijo, Kiba, en un estado sorprendentemente tranquilo; algo sin duda, muy inusual para el hombre de sangre caliente

Los miembros del Clan Inuzuka, rápidamente se abrieron paso, para que la kunoichi pasara, hasta llegar a su hijo, quien la miraba, con una inusual calma en sus ojos. Rápidamente apareció, entra la gente Hana, y apretó el hombro de su madre

"No te hará ningún caso ahora madre, está muy sedado, y ahora mismo, parece estar ido" La kunoichi, miro a su hermano, y luego a su madre "Trato de controlarse lo más que podía, pero de pronto Hinata, empezó a ponerse extraña, se encerró, y apenas hace unos momentos, pudieron traerla, de no ser así, tal vez algo más grave hubiera ocurrido"

La matriarca de mirada fiera, gruño un poco

"Y, ¿Dónde está ahora, que le están haciendo?" La dura voz de la kunoichi, hizo a los hombres en la habitación, temblar "Espero que este viéndola personalmente Lady Tsunade" Exigió la mujer

Hana trato de tranquilizar a su madre, que igual parecía perder el control en aquel momento, y es que nadie más del clan Inuzuka, o de la familia Hyuga, se atrevían a dar un paso cerca de la mujer, que irradiaba, un aura animal, que prometía destrozar a cualquier incauto que se le acercara

"Ella está en labor de parto ahora mismo, la está atendiendo Sakura Haruno, por petición de la misma Hinata, así que debemos estar tranquilos madre" Hana apretó la mano de su madre, al punto de enterrarle la uñas a la mujer "Debemos esperar aquí, así que tomemos asiento, y no nos desesperemos"

Ambas mujeres comenzaron a sentarse lentamente, mirando directamente a los ojos. Algo en los ojos de Hana, tranquilizaba a su madre, quien parecía un cachorro ahora calmado

….

Sakura tomo con fuerza la mano de la kunoichi de ojos perla, y la miro con suma ternura

"¡Tranquila Hinata, todo estará bien!, paramos la hemorragia, pero, no podemos hacer nada más para retrasar tu embarazo, así, que tendremos que ayudarnos, porque no pasara de hoy, que tengas a tu hijo en brazos" La voz suave de Sakura, pareció tener un efecto tranquilizante en la kunoichi "Cuando te diga, pujaras con todas tus fuerzas, y así, pronto veremos a tu pequeño"

Hinata aspiraba con fuerza, mientras asentía y apretaba la mano de Sakura "Confió en ti Sakura, sé que harás lo mejor posible para que mi hijo nazca, así que haz lo necesario Sakura, para traer a mi hijo bien, y muy sano"

"Lo haremos juntas, y veras que al final de todo, tendrás a tu hermoso bebe en tus brazos, y todo esto, habrá valido la pena" La peli rosa sonrió, y lentamente soltó la mano del ninja de mirada perla

La habitación, parecía un caos, corrían de un lado a otro. Las piernas de la kunoichi, se abrieron lo más que podía, y ella sudaba y jadeaba, mientras se sentía observaba, y tocada en sus partes íntimas, además, cuando el ninja medico pedía, Hinata pujaba con todas sus fuerzas, dando un grito desgarrador, junto a su esfuerzo

Una chica se acercó a Sakura, limpio con delicadeza la frente de la chica, miro con extrañeza al ninja médico

Hinata pujo con más fuerza, mientras apretaba sus manos. La mujer se veía algo agotada, sus fuerzas lentamente se iban debilitando, a pesar de que quería poner atención al ninja de pelo rosa, de pronto el ruido de la habitación, parecía desvanecerse, y la voz de Sakura, y otros de los presentes, se hizo cada vez, más lejana, así como su visión, se iba desvaneciendo

"¡Su pulso está decayendo!" Un grito alerto a la peli rosa

Sakura se levantó rápidamente, y se puso a un lado de la chica, se quitó el guante ensangrentado de su mano, y palmo el rostro de la chica, que iba cerrando sus hermosos ojos perla

"¡Hinata, Hinata despierta!" Por más que le llamaba, la chica no respondía "Esta muy débil, y el bebe no podrá nacer de manera natural, así que no queda de otra, hay que intervenirla" Sakura se giró, y miro a las personas a su alrededor "¡Hay que estabilizarla, haremos una cesárea!"

….

Las puertas se abrieron, y un par de personas salieron a toda prisa de la habitación, donde Hinata se encontraba

Ya habían pasado un par de horas, desde que la princesa del clan, había sido ingresada, pero durante todo ese tiempo, nadie había salido de aquella habitación, ni siquiera para dar un débil informe de cómo se encontraba la chica. Sin embargo, las pocas personas que salieron, tenían las miradas perdidas, y no se detuvieron, aun cuando algunos de los presentes les detenían

Hiashi, de inmediato dio un respingo, y de manera inconsciente, y por puro impulso, tomo del brazo, a una de las chicas que había salido de la habitación, y que llevaba una bandeja en sus manos

El hombre, de mirada siempre serena, ahora mismo se veía afligido, y demasiado tenso

"Señorita, por favor, dígannos, ¿Qué está sucediendo, y por qué tardan tanto?" La voz del hombre, fue baja, un poco serena, pero, sobre todo, preocupada "Nadie no has dicho nada, y es la primera vez, que hay un movimiento aquí fuera, desde que ingreso mi hija"

Si alguna vez, Tsume, Hana, y Kiba, habían dudado del cariño que el jefe del clan Hyuga, sentía por su hija, ahora mismo, podían confirmar, que el hombre, estaba sumamente preocupado por su hija y su nieto

La chica, miro a los ojos al hombre, y sintiendo la intensa mirada del hombre, no pudo más que agachar el rostro, tratando de evadir la penetrante mirada del jefe Hyuga. Ese hombre, a pesar de estar preocupado, tenía una mirada tan penetrante que provocaba miedo

El hombre no la soltó, solo apretó con un poco más de fuerza el brazo de la chica, y sintiendo la sangre hirviendo en su interior, y perdiendo la paciencia, jalo, con fuerza a la chica, tomando su rostro con dureza, obligándole a que le mirara

"Muchacha, dime, ¿Qué está pasando con mi hija?" Ahora la voz de hombre, era dura; aquello dejo de ser una pregunta, y paso a ser una exigencia

Temblando, la chica, confronto al hombre "El bebe, no puede nacer naturalmente, se complicó… y ella perdió el conocimiento; la Doctora Sakura, la está preparando para una cesaría, ella está muy débil"

Tan pronto las palabras salieron de la boca de la chica, Hiashi, soltó a la muchacha, y conmocionado por lo que había escuchado, giro su rostro, a la puerta, donde sabia, estaría su hija. Sus pies lo guiaron por si solos al lugar, y cuando trato de abrir la puerta, para entrar por ella, y comprobar a su hija; la puerta se abrió de golpe, y Sakura, junto a otros, pasaron por el lugar, llevando en una camilla a una inconsciente Hinata, que estaba cubierta hasta el cuello con una sábana blanca, mientras que el ninja de pelo rosa, pedía que todos ser retiraran del camino, e ignoraba las preguntas de todos los presentes

Hanabi sin embargo, no se dio por vencida, había estado lo más tranquila que podía desde que llego al hospital, pero ver a su hermana, siendo traslada de manera tan rápida, e inconsciente, le hizo pegarse a Sakura, y sin afán de alejarse de su hermana, se plantó frente a la peli rosa

"¡Voy con ella!" Hanabi, sonó muy segura y convencida "Kiba en estos momentos no ayudara en nada, pues está bastante atontando, y ya nuestra madre no está con nosotros, tomare su lugar, en estar a un lado de mi hermana, y tomar su mano apoyándola en todo lo necesario" El rostro de la chica, daba a entender, que no pretendía cambiar de parecer

Sakura sintió una punzada en su corazón, acaso, ¿Habría alguien así de decidido a estar con ella cuando naciera su propio hijo? La peli rosa, miro a Hinata y luego a Hanabi, no era prudente que la menor Hyuga, estuviera en la habitación, pues las cosas se podían complicar, sin embargo, tampoco podía negarle a Hinata, el consuelo, de tener una mano familiar que la sostuviera en caso de que algo saliera mal

Ella misma deseaba, que en el momento que ella estuviera en aquella situación, hubiera una mano familiar, tomando la suya, y dándole el apoyo necesario

El tiempo apremiaba, e ignorando el bullicio, las preguntas, y al resto de las personas, Sakura miro a Hanabi

"¡Denle un traje esterilizado, y que se lo ponga antes de entrar en la sala de operaciones!" Grito a todo pulmón la peli rosa, mientras seguía el camino con Hinata al lugar donde la intervendrían

…..

El reloj avanzaba, demasiado lento para los presentes; el sonido de las manecillas, era ya insoportable. Kiba estaba entre despierto y dormido, por más que luchaba, por mantenerse lucido, la droga en su cuerpo, lo tenía completamente fuera de combate

Tsume había perdido el control un par de veces, mientras que Hana trataba de calmarla, no solo a ella, si no también, a los canes, que, a pesar de estar fuera de las instalaciones, se habían alborotado un par de veces; incluso habían tratado de entrar al lugar, aun cuando lo tenían estrictamente prohibido

Hiashi, estaba perdiendo la paciencia, sus dedos golpeaban su brazo, cada vez con más insistencia, y sus ojos no se despegaban del pasillo, por donde sus dos hijas habían desaparecido. No recordaba otro momento en que sus nervios estuvieran así de frágiles, ni cuando habían secuestrado a la chica, o cuando la guerra había empezado, pues confiaba en las fuerzas de su hija, pero ahora todo dependía de terceros

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Pakkun miro a Kakashi, quien tenía los ojos pegados en la puerta, mientras entre ratos, soltaba leves suspiros

"Jefe, si estas tan preocupado, puedo ir y ver que tal van las cosas" Se ofreció el canino, mientras se levantaba, y se acercaba a su amo

Kakashi sostuvo el Icha Icha, y su vista volvió a las páginas del libro. No se había dado cuenta, en que momento, bajo tanto su guardia, que sus Nikken, empezaban a notar la intranquilidad en su corazón, pero es que, Sakura se había ido, horas atrás con los ninjas del clan Hyuga, y no tenía noticias de ella, lo cual significaba, que nada bueno debía estar pasando con la chica de ojos perla, y dado su estado actual, eso debía estar también, afectando a la peli rosa, y otro poco de ninjas del lugar

"No tengo idea de que hablas, además, deben descansar, mañana ayudaran a Gemma, con unas prácticas a otros Nikken" El rostro siempre relajado del ninja, parecía igual, sin embargo, apenas era visible, la preocupación en él

Después de todo, confiaba en las habilidades de Sakura, y sabia del fuerte sentido de responsabilidad de la chica, así que sería insensato, perturbarla, en momentos como ese, tenía que darle su espacio, y confiar en la chica. Además, su relación, apenas, se estaba tornando más seria, y no quería hacer algo, que perturbara a la peli rosa, o le hiciera perder el avance que apenas tenía con la chica

Después de todo, tenía muchas desventajas en atraer a una chica, mucho más joven que él, así que, de algún modo, debía estar tranquilo, y permitir a la chica cumplir con su deber. Ella misma iría con él, cuando fuera prudente, o si necesitaba su ayuda

Sakura era fuerte, e independiente, así que, si iba ahora mismo, tal vez ella se sentiría algo incomoda, y eso no le ayudaría en nada. Soltó un último suspiro, y cerro el Icha Icha, pues por más que deseaba, no podía concentrarse en su lectura

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

Después de largas e intensas horas de espera, Sakura apareció en la sala del hospital, donde todos los familiares, y miembros de los clanes, se encontraban, a la espera de noticias

El aroma tan intenso a sangre, invadió los sentidos de los Inuzukas, que podían sentir igual ese aroma a miedo que despedía la chica de cabellera rosa

Hiashi fue el primero, en acercarse a la chica, seguido de Tsume, quien sostenía de la oreja y con fuerza, a Kiba, tratando de mantenerle despierto, y atento

Sakura tenía en sus manos los guantes, llenos de sangre, mientras que se limpiaba un poco de sudor de la frente

"¡Fue una niña!" Pronto apareció una sonrisa en los labios de la peli rosa "Ella está bien, la estamos trasladando a una habitación aparte, para que puedan mirarla; ahora mismo, esta con Hanabi"

"Niña… una niña" Kiba aun parecía algo ido, y solo murmuraba en voz baja

Tsume suspiro aliviada

Hiashi cerró los ojos, y pareció más tranquilo, sin embargo, luego volvió a mirar a la peli rosa

"¿Podre ver a Hinata un momento?"

Cuando el hombre pregunto; la sonrisa de Sakura desapareció de su rostro

"Ella no ha despertado, su parto se complicó, y se desmayó, ella entraba y salía de conciencia, ahora mismo, la dejaremos en una habitación diferente, y la tendremos en observación, ella está estable, pero sin duda fue un parto muy difícil, así que nadie podrá verla, ya mañana, dependiendo de cómo este ella, podrán mirarle"

"Pero… ¿Ella está bien?" Kiba, por fin, parecía estar más consiente, y sin temor, se abalanzo a la chica de cabellera rosa "Es decir, Hinata estará bien, ¿Verdad Sakura-chan?, no le paso nada, ni le pasara, ella está bien, solo es cansancio, ¿Verdad?"

-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-0o0-

El cuerpo entero le dolía, además, el frio de la noche, la golpeo de lleno, cuando dio su primer paso fuera del hospital. Sakura no se sorprendió de mirar a Akamaru, Kuromaru, y a los tres hermanos Haimaru en la entrada

Después de informar de igual manera a los Nikken, la situación actual de Hinata, y su pequeña niña, los Nikken, parecieron más relajados, en especial Akamaru, que tan pronto supo que la bebé, había nacido bien, se desplomo en el suelo, y jadeo con gran alivio

Kuromaru, agradeció a la chica de pelo rosa por informarles lo ocurrido, y se dispuso a seguir en guardia en la entrada del hospital, todo el tiempo que fuera necesario, mientras que Sakura, solo pudo sonreírles con cansancio, y pedirles, que fueran por ella nuevamente, en cualquier momento, en caso de ser necesario

La peli rosa camino agitada, sus fuerzas estaban sin duda en niveles críticos, al igual que su chakra. Necesitaba con urgencia un descanso; se había sobre exigido esa noche, y su cuerpo, le estaba pasando la factura, además, tenía muchísima hambre. Ahora se arrepentía de no haberle pedido a uno de los Nikken, que la llevaran a su casa, pero es que todos ellos se veían tan preocupado por Hnata, que no quiso perturbarlos, ya que parecía que estar ahí, en la puerta del hospital, les hacía sentirse útiles para sus amos

Sentía que estaba por colapsar, se detuvo unos segundos. De pronto, un fuerte mareo la hizo tambalear, y antes de sentir que tocaría el suelo, sintió un par de brazos rodeándole

"¿Sakura, te sientes bien?" La voz siempre plana, le advirtió que se trataba del chico Uchiha "Te ves mal Sakura" Y sin más, Sasuke cargo a la kunoichi de cabellera rosa

Sakura trato de mirar al chico, bien podría confundirse con la noche y perderse; quizás era la especialidad del clan, pues no lo había sentido acercarse a ella. No tenía fuerzas para resistirse mientras el chico la cargaba, y caminaba con ella por las vacías calles de Konoha

"Bájame Sasuke, si la gente nos ve, mal interpretaran esto, y causaran un gran chisme en la aldea" Su voz fue débil, sin embargo, la súplica venía desde su corazón, sobre todo, no quería que Kakashi pensara cosas que no eran "Solo debo llegar a mi apartamento, comer algo y dormir"

Sasuke miro a la chica entre sus brazos "¡Tch!, como si me importaran los chismes de esta aldea" Su rostro era el mismo, serio e imperturbable "Estas muy cansada, no puedes ni mantenerte en pie, has pasado horas en el hospital, así que te llevare hasta tu apartamento, además, hay cosas de las que debemos hablar, sin embargo, tendrán que esperar" El ninja siguió el camino, hasta casa de la chica

El departamento de Sakura era sencillo, un poco desordenado, pero cálido. Mientras Sasuke trataba de encontrar como abrir la puerta, había notado, que la peli rosa, había dejado de quejarse, y de hecho se había dormido profundamente entre sus brazos

Sasuke se tomó unos minutos para mirar a la chica. Bajo la luz, su rostro se veía sumamente tierno, su respiración era tan suave, y sus latidos relajantes, ahora estaba convencido, quizás, haber regresado por ella, habría sido la mejor de sus decisiones, sin duda alguna, ella sería una pieza fundamental, no solo para restaurar su clan, sino que también lo seria, para calmar su alma y corazón, tan llenos aun de dolor

Metió a la chica a la cama, y se acostó al otro lado, mientras miraba a Sakura dormir, y después de tanto tiempo, sintió paz en su corazón, y el sueño se apodero de él, como si fuera un niño pequeño, que no quiere dormir, aun cuando su cuerpo se lo exige


	9. Chapter 9

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Naruto (** _ **Claramente se nota**_ **), que aquí se mencionan. Solo los tome prestados, para hacer locas historias que salen de mi imaginación, donde veo a estos personajes en mundos alternos**

La noche había sido de las mas largas, sin embargo, podía comprender que la peli rosa no hubiera llegado a su casa, después de todo, aquel alboroto que se provoco por el parto prematuro de la princesa del Byakugan, había sido bastante ajetreado, y era de lo que toda la aldea parecía hablar desde muy temprano

Kakashi siguió caminando normalmente por la aldea, leyendo el Icha Icha en sus manos, mientras debajo de la máscara sonreía; pues los comentarios de la aldea, aunque giraban alrededor del nuevo miembro de los clanes Hyuga e Inuzuka, también eran acerca de la gran ayuda que la Haruno había proporcionado a la princesa del Byakugan, pues aunque se comentaba que el parto fue complicado, también, se comentó como la chica, lo manejo de tal manera, que la madre y el hijo, salieron en las mejores condiciones, y se encontraban a salvo

No podía evitar, sentirse por completo orgulloso por todos los comentarios que iban para la peli rosa. Ella se había convertido en un gran apoyo para la aldea, sobre todo, para los huérfanos por las guerras, sin embargo, todos en la aldea parecían apreciarla cada vez más

Mientras sus pasos, lo llevaban hacia el departamento de ella, tuvo que tomar una leve desviación, cuando frente a sus ojos el mismo Shikamaru se presento

"Kakashi-san" El Nara, se inclinó levemente en señal de saludo "El Séptimo quiere verle de inmediato"

El peli plata cerro el Icha Icha y lo guardo en su porta shurikens. Mientras el Nara, parecía mirarle insistentemente, pero sin decir palabra alguna

"Me pidió que lo llevara directamente con él, dijo que lo esperase el tiempo necesario, para que no se perdiera en el sendero de la vida" El Nara entre cerro los ojos y se cruzó los brazos

Kakashi suspiro; había perdido su oportunidad de ir directo a casa de la peli rosa, para saber cómo había amanecido después de esa noche tan ajetreada que le había llevado al hermoso alumbramiento de una pequeña, que, aunque aún no tenía un nombre, y ya era altamente conocida en la aldea de la hoja

….

Llegar a la torre del Hokage, no les tomo mucho tiempo

El rubio parecía estar enterrado debajo de una gran pila de reportes, y su humor, parecía estar un poco apagado. Los ojos azules se veían cansados, y el rubio frotaba su rostro con dureza, mientras bostezaba

Cuando al fin se dio cuenta de las presencias de su ex sensei, y Shikamaru, el rubio dio un saltito y su humor cambio, pasando uno bastante serio

"¡Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto suspiro aliviado "Pensaba que tardarían más en llegar aquí"

El peli plata ladeo el rostro, no recordaba cuando había visto al ninja tan serio, y a la vez tan desesperado

Naruto se enderezo, y después de unos breves segundos, donde pareció meditar algo, soltó un largo suspiro, y miro con detenimiento a su ex sensei

"Bueno, esto es rápido; a decir verdad, esto es un asunto sumamente importante, y dado que seguro todos tenemos los mismos intereses, entonces, creo que es mejor hablarlo en privado, y llegar a un acuerdo" El rubio parecía bastante serio con el asunto "No tenemos permitido equivocarnos en esto, todo debe ser perfecto para que el resultado sea el deseado"

Kakashi levanto una ceja y se extrañó aún más. Algo le decía que esa conversación no sería para nada agradable, o algo realmente importante como el rubio trataba de dar a entender, quizás solo era una forma para poder salirse de sus deberes, y utilizarlos a él, y Shikamaru para eso; después de todo, no sería la primera vez que lo intentaría

El Nara solo soltó un suspiro y se recargo en una de las paredes, mientras tomaba un par de papeles, y les daba una breve leída mientras sus oídos, seguían prestando completa atención a lo que decía el rubio

"Esto es por el bien de Sakura-chan" Naruto levanto la mano en señal de triunfo "Ahora que Sasuke ha regresado, seguro que ella estará muy feliz, y no tendrá nunca más esa tristeza en sus ojos, ni sufrirá por la partida del Teme"

Shikamaru levanto una ceja, y miro extrañado a Naruto. ¿Eso era la urgencia que tenía por llamar al sexto Hokage?, el Nara trato de controlar su impulso repentino de apretar el cuello de su actual Hokage, pues sintió que todo aquello era algo completamente innecesario, después de todo, parecía que el rubio no prestaba la suficiente atención, pues la peli rosa, hacía mucho tiempo no tenía esa mirada llena de tristeza, e incluso, parecía estar más feliz que nunca, claro está además de irradiar un aura aún más alegre y soñadora, cuando la encontraba cerca de su antiguo sensei

Kakashi suspiro y dejo caer su rostro, no se esperaba eso

"Naruto… quiero decir, Hokage-sama sabes, nosotros no deberías meternos en esto, después de todo, no creo que ni Sakura ni Sasuke vean bien, que nosotros…" Trato de explicar de manera tranquila

Sin embargo, el rubio ignoro el comentario, y decididamente, se levantó, y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro, mientras se frotaba el rostro, en un modo, un tanto desesperado

"Es por el bien de ambos, yo… sé que si Sasuke está de vuelta, es porque ha pensado bien las cosas, y seguro en este viaje ha logrado aclarar todo en su corazón, y ahora está dispuesto a remediar todo con Sakura… porque, no quiero que pase lo de antes" Naruto se detuvo de manera abrupta y se tapó el rostro con las manos "… Ella ha estado enamorada de Sasuke desde que éramos unos niños, y siempre estuvo esperando esta oportunidad para ser feliz con él… yo solo quiero que al final, ella pueda sonreír y sea feliz, como cuando empezamos como gennins"

La preocupación del rubio, era válida, y sin malicia; sin embargo, no se dio cuenta, que con cada palabra que salía de su boca, estaba afectado a quien se encontraba frente suyo

El peli plata sintió que con cada palabra dicha por el rubio, era como una filosa hoja, que se incrustaba en su pecho, enterrándose un milímetro más, mientras que el chico hablaba

Shikamaru dejó caer las hojas que pretendía leer. Sin embargo, al ver el entusiasmo del rubio, pensó que tal vez, debía bajar un poco los ánimos del joven

"No creo que Sakura, o Sasuke estén de acuerdo, quizás lo mejor es que dejemos que esos dos arreglen lo que sea que tengan que arreglar, además, Sakura ya no la misma chica llorona, y dependiente de un hombre, así que, si nosotros nos entrometemos, tal vez solo logremos enfurecerla…"

Naruto miro al Nara, y su rostro se volvió algo apagado

"Sé que Sakura-chan, ya no es como antes, y eso es lo que más me preocupa, aunque parece que está todo bien, últimamente la he notado distraída, nerviosa, claramente preocupada, y parece muy ansiosa, y todo comenzó, desde que le informe del regreso de Sasuke, pienso que tal vez, el saber que él volvería, la puso en ese estado" Naruto suspiro pesado "…Quizás toda esa aparenten tranquilidad de antes, fue solo para no preocuparnos, pero no quiero que vuelva a caer en un mal momento como el de hace un tiempo, así que ayudémosle, solo un pequeño empujoncito será suficiente para que esos dos puedan arreglar todo"

Kakashi dio un paso adelante, y suspiro "Sigo pensando que no está bien Naruto. Sakura ciertamente ya no es la niña de antes, y si ella decide que quiere hablar con Sasuke, y "arreglar", algo con él, debemos dejar que decida, además, no has pensado que tal vez, ella ya esté en una relación con alguien más, y todo lo de Sasuke, solo sea ahora algo de su pasado" La voz de peli plata, fue sumamente seria

De hecho, su corazón ardía por gritar, que la peli rosa ya no necesitaba nada del Uchiha, que ahora era suya, y él no pensaba jamás romper su corazón, o dejarla a la merced de nadie más; sin embargo, no creyó que aquel fuera el momento adecuado. Aun cuando la peli rosa, ya había dicho que la relación que mantenían no era solo un asunto físico, sino algo más serio; quería que cuando la noticia se diera, fuera cuando ambos estuvieran dispuestos a decirlo al público, por varias razones; una de ellas, era que no quería que nadie mal entendiera su relación, por la gran distancia de edades de ambos, y el que fuera su ex sensei

Naruto se acongojo y dejo caer sus hombros

"Es así Naruto… además, en lugar de preocuparte por asuntos amorosos ajenos, deberíamos estar más interesados en los tuyos propios, y esa oferta de Sunagakure, sobre un matrimonio arreglado que asegure la alianza de ambos pueblos" Shikamaru tomo asiento frente al escritorio del Hokage

Kakashi abrió grande sus ojos, no tenía la más mínima idea de que el rubio, había recibido tal oferte de Suna, y menos, que la pensara considerar

"Oh… bueno, pero al menos, podríamos observar un poco más de cerca de Sasuke y Sakura, y así al menos confirmar que las cosas van bien con ellos, ¿Podemos?, además, si vemos que uno de los dos trata de hacer algo estúpido, podemos detenerlos" Los ojitos azules, pasaron a ser como los de un cachorrito, mientras se dirigían a Shikamaru y Kakashi

El Nara volteo el rostro, pretendiendo no mirar al rubio: mientras que Kakashi solo dejo caer su rostro, en señal de perdida, después de todo, prefería ser él, quien estuviera cerca del Uchiha, y así poder investigar que pretendía con ese regreso tan repentino, y claro no ser tan obvio con sus intenciones

…

Los ánimos del peli plata habían decaído de manera abrupta, y es que esa mañana, cuando salió de casa, pensó que sería un día bastante agradable, sin embargo ahora mismo, las palabras de Naruto, resonaban en su mente, pues ciertamente, la peli rosa, había estado un poco extraña desde hacía unos días atrás, sin embargo, no quiso pensar que todo era por Sasuke, quiso creer que todo era porque había estado un poco enferma, y por qué su relación al fin, había sido formalizada, sin embargo, ahora mismo, las dudas volvían a invadirle

Se sacudió esos malos pensamientos, y retomo el camino al apartamento de la peli rosa, tal vez, lo mejor sería hablar con ella directamente, y preguntarle que sentía ahora con el regreso del ultimo Uchiha, y así aclarar todo de una vez por todas en su cabeza

Después de todo, había sido su sensei por años, la conocía desde que era una pequeña gennin, que no sabía lo que significaba ser un ninja, la había visto evolucionar desde que era una niña, y ahora que era un adulto, sus sentimientos habían cambiado, al grado de sentir esa necesidad de quererla para sí mismo

Deseaba cuidarla; no como cuando ella era una niña, y era su responsabilidad, ahora el deseo era diferente, él deseaba protegerla, mantenerla tan cerca de él, como fuera posible; era un deseo que había nacido desde tiempo atrás, sin que lo notara, manifestándose por primera vez, cuando con la ayuda del Susano la protegió en la cuarta guerra, un deseo que iba más a allá del deber. Nunca antes sintió la necesidad de vivir con alguien, o compartir su espacio personal por más que unas horas; y ahora deseaba que la chica peli rosa, esa ex pequeña impaciente y llorona, que tenía sentimientos intensos, viviera con él, compartiera su vida diaria con él, y conocer más a fondo esos profundos sentimientos, todos sus lados, no solo los buenos, si no que deseaba conocer más de los malos y proteger el corazón y cuerpo de la chica

Sin embargo, al igual que esos sentimientos surgían en su interior, también un sentimiento de temor se alojaba en el fondo. Después de todo, él era un hombre mucho mayor que ella, y aun cuando el pudiera desear todas esas cosas, tal vez ella no lo hacía, después de todo, él, a su edad, no quería sentirse atado a nada ni nadie, y prefería vivir en soledad sin crear lazos tan fuertes, y quizás la chica, aunque ya lo había aceptado, al igual que él, podía no aceptar ningún lazo más profundo en esos momentos

….

Lentamente la peli rosa comenzó a despertar, estiro sus brazos y sus piernas, sintiendo un agradable hormigueo. Cuando tomo asiento, sus ojos fueron de un lugar a otro, y se sintió por breves momentos desorientada, no recordaba como había llegado a su casa, solo recordaba haber hablado con los Nikken, del clan Inuzuka

Sin embargo, el cansancio le impidió seguir preguntándose como había llegado hasta su apartamento, además, todo parecía estar en orden, así que solo tomo asiento en la cama, y se observo

Sintió un leve dolor en el abdomen, y recordó que no había comido nada en horas, y dado su estado, opto por levantarse e ir directo a su cocina, pasando por alto el aroma peculiar que inundaba su habitación

De pronto las náuseas matutinas aparecieron, y a toda prisa corrió hasta llegar al fregadero de la cocina, donde de manera apresurada empezó a vomitar

La peli rosa jadeo un poco asustada, pues sentía que todo en su interior estaba subiendo, gritando por salir de ella. Sakura se enjuago un poco la boca después, y medio lavo el fregadero, mientras se tocaba el pecho, y respiraba profundamente

La mano de la chica fue a su vientre, y suspiro

"No recuerdo que mi madre comentara que el embarazo hubiera sido así de pesado, así que vamos bebé, solo por unos minutos más, sopórtalo mientras prepara algo para el desayuno" Una leve sonrisa apareció en su rostro "Bueno pequeño" Sakura soltó el aire, mientras abría el refrigerador "Solo trata de no darnos un susto como el de Hinata y su niña anoche; eso sí que me preocupo, así que procura ser un poco como tu padre, y tomate el tiempo necesario para salir, claro… ' _No te pierdas en el sendero de la vida'_ , solo llega a tu tiempo"

La peli rosa estaba tan concentrada en hablar con su vientre, que ignoro el leve sonido de agua corriendo que venía de su habitación

….

Kakashi suspiro pesado, y detuvo su mano justo antes de tocar la puerta de la peli rosa

"Esto es un poco estúpido, soy un adulto… ella ya no es una chiquilla, y ahora estamos en una relación seria, así que todo este asunto de Sasuke no debe molestarme, solo son suposiciones de las personas, porque aún creen que Sakura suspira por él, pero eso no es así" El peli plata murmuro por lo bajo, mientras bajaba lentamente su mano

Cerro los ojos y se repitió las mismas palabras en su cabeza, para así darse el valor necesario para tocar aquella puerta. No recordaba cuando había sentido tantos nervios, e inseguridad en su vida, ni en las misiones más peligrosas, se había sentido así de temeroso por el solo tocar una puerta

Dio gracias de siempre llevar esa mascara cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, así, aunque se mantuviera nervioso aun después de que la peli rosa abriera la puerta, esta no podría notar su rostro preocupado

Con un semblante más relajado, al fin toco la puerta

….

Sakura dio un pequeño brinquito, el sonido de la puerta la asusto levemente, pues estaba seriamente concentrada en lo que iba a su boca, para calmar el hambre tanto suyo, como de su pequeña criatura en desarrollo

"Ya voy…" Rápidamente la peli rosa se levantó de su mesa y corrió a la puerta

Al llegar al genkan noto algo inusual, había un par de sandalias ninjas, en color negro y sin duda eran de hombre. La peli rosa giro su rostro atrás, y entonces escucho un leve chirrido que venía de su recamara; solo conocía a una persona que se metería en su departamento con tanta calma, así que solo hizo a un lado las sandalias para evitar que quien estuviera del otro lado de la puerta, las mirara

Antes de que pudiera asomarse a su recamara para comprobar que el ninja copia estuviera en su recamara, escucho de nuevo que alguien tocaba la puerta, y se apresuró a abrirla

"Más vale que no seas tú Ino…" Los ojos de la peli rosa se abrieron enormes, y con un poco de asombro "…¡Kakashi!"

El peli plata cerro los ojos cuando levanto la mano en señal de saludo, y dio un paso adelante

"Buenos días Sakura-chan, ¿Puedo pasar?" El ninja copia dio otro paso adentrándose al departamento de la chica, sin notar el miedo en los ojos jade

Sakura se asustó, no tenía idea de que estaba sucediendo, y sin más, y por puro instinto sus ojos fueron a donde las sandalias negras en su genkan

Kakashi estaba cerrando la puerta de la chica; a punto de bajarse la máscara para darle un beso a la peli rosa, cuando un chirrido se escuchó, y tanto él, como la peli rosa miraron a donde la puerta de la recamara de la chica

Sasuke abrió un poco sus ojos y miro con seriedad a su ex sensie que estaba parado en el genkan, con ojos bien grandes

"Buenos días Sakura… Kakashi" El Uchiha apenas y asintió en señal de saludo

"¿Sasuke?" Sakura fue la primera en preguntar

El Uchiha se froto el cabello, y camino con tranquilidad, saliendo por completo de la recamara de la chica, ignorando el tono de voz asustado que tenía la peli rosa

"Tome tu baño prestado; por cierto, ayer ya no tuvimos tiempo de hablar, estabas agotada, así que si no te molesta, me quedare un poco más, y abusare un poco de tu amabilidad Sakura" Sasuke se veía relajado

Kakashi no dijo nada, solo atino a bajar su mano, dejando su máscara en su lugar, sin revelar su rostro

Un leve suspiro salió de los labios del ninja copia

"Yo solo venía a… bueno no importa, si me disculpan, tengo algunas cosas importantes que hacer, así que me retiro" Kakashi por fin miro a Sakura

Su rostro claramente mostraba terror, y Kakashi sintió como su corazón se partía en esos momentos

El peli plata estiro su mano, y froto el cabello de la peli rosa

"Escuche por la aldea del nacimiento de la nueva chica Inuzuka, todos hablan maravillas, felicidades por el trabajo Sakura-chan" El hombre sonrió debajo de la máscara "Ustedes tienen mucho de qué hablar, así que háganlo chicos"

Sin más, el hombre se dio media vuelta y salió por la puerta


	10. Chapter 10

**Declaración: No soy dueña de los personajes de Naruto (** _ **Claramente se nota**_ **), que aquí se mencionan. Solo los tome prestados, para hacer locas historias que salen de mi imaginación, donde veo a estos personajes en mundos alternos**

"Kakashi… ¡Espera!" Sus pies no se movieron, su cuerpo empezó a temblar y el dolor en su estómago se hizo más fuerte

La kunoichi de cabello rosa estaba en shock, no estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada de lo que estaba ocurriendo, por una parte, Sasuke salía de su recamara con el cabello mojado pareciendo recién salido de su ducha, mientras que Kakashi estaba dando media vuelta y se alejaba de su entrada. Después de una breve mirada al Uchiha, encontró de nuevo que sus piernas le respondían y sin importarle su aspecto matutino llego hasta el ninja peli plata y lo detuvo

"Kakashi espera… tienes que saber que… ¡No tengo ni idea de que hace Sasuke en mi casa!" Estaba desesperada, un terrible miedo le invadió de pronto "No… no creerás que yo y él… por favor Kakashi dime algo"

El ninja copia soltó un suspiro pesado y miro hacia abajo donde la melena rosa y algo despeinada de la kunoichi estaba, notando entonces como su cuerpo temblaba y como ella se aferraba a su brazo. Su corazón estaba sintiendo una opresión peor que cuando se entero de la muerte de su padre, peor que cuando tuvo que tomar la decisión de no rescatar a Rin, peor que cuando noto en que se había convertido Obito gracias a todo ese odio y malos entendidos, este dolor era peor que todos juntos

"Sakura" La voz del hombre fue firme "Sakura-chan"

Todo lo malo que había estado pensando se estaba materializando frente a sus ojos, y no es que desconfiara de la chica, después de todo podía sentir que el aroma en el cuerpo de la chica seguía siendo el mismo, sin ningún cambio… es decir ella y Sasuke no habían echo nada, pero aun así era consciente de su realidad, lo supo cuando miro a Sasuke salir de la recamara de la Kunoichi pues cuando miro los ojos del chico vio la determinación de un hombre, que estaba ahí dispuesto a tomar lo que había olvidado pudo notar la mirada recelosa que le lanzo el Uchiha, tal y como un can que está marcando territorio, y aunque deseo hacer lo mismo con todas sus fuerzas, rápidamente supo que ya no era rival para ese chico

Kakashi envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la chica, inhalo profundo su aroma y apretó sus cuerpos, mientras su mano iba más arriba y acariciaba el cabello de la chica; fueron unos muy breves segundos

"Sakura… has sido mi alumna más difícil de manejar, sin duda no tengo experiencia tratando con chicas, te eh visto crecer, llorar y sonreír, darlo todo, caer y levantare una y otra vez…" Sintió que ella trato de empujarlo lejos, pero no se lo permitió, solo puso mas fuerza en sus brazos para apresarla

"Kakashi… espera… que" Ella no pudo seguir hablando, pues el ninja la apretaba tanto que le impedía cualquier movimiento

"Eres lo más importante para mí en estos momentos, y siempre supe que en algún momento tendría que suceder… Sakura no te atare más nunca y se dónde está tu corazón, así que sigue ese camino y cuando nos volvamos a ver, muéstrame esa sonrisa de tus años felices como gennin" El ninja peli plata sonrió tristemente debajo de su mascara

"Pppuuufff"

La kunoichi se quedó inmóvil, detrás de aquel sonido el ninja desapareció y entonces lo entendió… ese maldito ninja, no por nada era uno de los mejores, pero el muy desgraciado la había dejado hablando con un clon de sombra, y no solo eso sino que él….

"Sakura, ¿Sucede algo?" El poseedor del sharingan apareció detrás de ella sin entender por que los ojos de la chica parecían a punto de llorar "Kakashi te dio malas noticias… ese tipo es… tks"

"El… se fue… me dejo… me…" Se desplomo

"¿Qué carajo?" Sasuke alcanzo a la peli rosa que estaba en el suelo

Sakura solo se sostenía con fuerza el abdomen mientras murmuraba por lo bajo cosas incoherentes

-0o0-

Estaba inclinado frente a la tumba de Rin y Obito, no se dio cuenta como llego hasta ese lugar, no tenía idea de que había hecho durante esos momentos de casa de Sakura hasta donde sus amigos, lo único que sabía era que había tomado la más difícil de las decisiones

Sentir todo lo que el clon de sombra sintió esos últimos momentos con Sakura, le estaba partiendo el alma, nunca antes había llorado se había prometido ser mejor ninja que su padre, siguiendo las reglas de manera estricta, con la muerte de Rin y Obito entendió que lo más importante eran los lazos que ibas formando con el resto del mundo, y aprendió que cuando esos lazos se rompían eran más dolorosos que los ataques que le infringían sus enemigos, sin embargo se había dicho a si mismo que no lloraría, nunca lo haría porque su debilidad jamás la mostraría y ese momento no sería la excepción

Después de todo era lo mejor, aun cuando su corazón se estaba partiendo en miles de pedazos él sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto Sakura era una mujer joven con un gran futuro por delante, y se merecía a un ninja con un futuro igual de grande a su lado y aun cuando le doliera Sasuke era un gran ninja, con la increíble capacidad de seguir avanzando y seguro uno que podría darle toda

la felicidad a la kunoichi, después de todo el corazón de Sakura estuvo detrás de ese chico durante años, y alguien capaz de amar con tanta fuerza durante tantos años sin ser un poco correspondida sin duda podía seguir albergando una pequeña esperanza que pronto crecería más fuerte

Dejo su rostro caer al suelo, apretó lo más fuerte que podía entre sus dedos la hierba alrededor de las tumbas de sus amigos, y reprimió un grito mientras dejaba que una sola lagrima bajara por su mejilla

Dentro de su corazón solo había una verdad, y esa era que se había enamorado tan profundamente de aquella chica peli rosa, escandalosa e imprudente al punto de solo anhelar su felicidad aun cuando esta no estuviera a su lado; solo sabía que si él no hubiera tomado esa decisión en aquel momento, cuando ella lo hubiera hecho lo más probable es que hubiese sido peor para él, así que como un hombre adulto que era debía poder afrontar lo que se venia

Permaneció un par de minutos ahí, con su rostro en el suelo mientras dejaba salir todo su dolor frente a las únicas personas que sabía no le juzgarían, solo ante esas tumbas y sus amigos mostraría esos rasgos de debilidad

Derramaría todo su dolor, dejaría que hasta la última gota de amor y dolor se quedaran ahí, porque una vez que levantara el rostro y regresara a la aldea y viera a Sakura tendría que mirarla como lo que siempre había sido y jamás debía de cambiar, su ex alumna una kunoichi respetable la cual seguía sorprendiéndole con cada hazaña

"…Lo siento tanto…"

El ninja copia levanto el rostro del suelo y se levantó con el rostro sereno tal como era propio de él, sin embargo un leve suspiro puso en guardia al ninja copia

"Kakashi-sensei" El ex miembro de la Raíz estaba sosteniendo papel y lápiz mientras miraba con una sonrisa al peli plata "Acaba de arruinar mi dibujo, pero creo que podre repararlo sin mucho esfuerzo" Sai se levantó, dejando ver un hermoso ramo de flores variadas a su lado

El Hatake se sorprendió solo un poco, después de todo había bajado tanto su guardia que no había notado el momento en el que el peli negro con traje de anbu se acercó tanto a donde él se encontraba

"Sai es… un poco extraño encontrarte aquí" Kakashi trato de no darle importancia al chico, además de ocultar su estado de ánimo frente al joven aunque…

"Ino me dijo que estaría bien que dejara este ramo aquí para Shin, aun cuando le explique que no había una tumba con su nombre donde dejarlas, ella insistió que debía dejarlas donde yo creyera conveniente y que él lo agradecería" El ex miembro de la Raíz parecía estar más en contacto con sus emociones, pero aún se notaba el esfuerzo que ponía en poder reflejarlas "Sin embargo cuando pase por esta zona y vi esa figura tan lamentable en el piso me pareció una hermosa muestra de tristeza así que decidí retratarla, pero la arruino cuando se levantó antes de que pudiera terminarla"

El ninja copia dejo caer sus hombros con cansancio, podía entender que el chico estaba tratando de mejorar sus habilidades sociales, y como ex miembro de la Raíz le sería más difícil que para un Anbu normal, pero sin duda seguía siendo un idiota al expresarse y no notar en ambiente

"Yo… prefiero que mi figura lamentable no sea algo que se dibuje, no es algo que quieras tener retratado para siempre" Kakashi trato de alejarse del chico

No tenía la intención de seguir por mucho tiempo cerca del único ninja que al hablar era más imprudente que Gai

"¿Es este el momento donde debo preguntar si hay algo en lo que le pueda ayudar Kakashi-sensei? Ya que su estado de ánimo de hace unos segundos no era para nada favorable tal vez no sea prudente que deje que se retire sin saber más al respecto; aunque tampoco tengo mucho tiempo pues estoy por salir a una misión, así que si me dijera rápido que pasa podre decirle si le tengo una solución" Sai cerro su libro de dibujos y solo dio media vuelta para mirar donde el ramo de flores estaba y solo hizo una leve inclinación

"Sabes en verdad no tengo ningún problema… ¿No es normal venir a la tumba de tus amigos y sentirse algo triste mientras?, así que no es nada Sai" Quería dejar atrás al joven "Yo tengo otras cosas que hacer en verdad importantes Sai, así que te dejare para que tengas tu tiempo con Shin antes de tu misión" Sin darle más tiempo para retenerlo, el ninja copia desapareció de la vista del peli negro

Los pasos de Sai lo llevaron hasta el justo lugar donde momentos antes había estado el ninja copia y no pudo dejar de notarla tierra debajo suyo que parecía haber estado presionada con brutal fuerza e ira

El peli negro miro al cielo y sonrió

Ino tenía la costumbre de decirle que debía hablar con Shin aun cuando este estuviera muerto y no tuviera una tumba donde rezarle, ya que por lo que ella decía de esa forma podía seguir en un continuo contacto con su hermano y así jamás olvidarlo en su memoria

"Parece que en verdad está tratando de ocultar su dolor… ¿Crees que nos parecemos hermano?"

-0o0-

Sentía una gran presión en su pecho, su respiración se aceleró y sentía que debajo de sus pies la tierra estaba moviéndose

¿Kakashi la estaba dejando? ¿Que? ¿Por que? ¿Y su hijo? ¿Ya no la quería? ¿Había hecho algo mal? ¿Se había aburrido de ella?

Sasuke no estaba entendiendo absolutamente nada, estaba viendo a la peli rosa en un estado de shock que no podía comprender del todo, solo alcanzo a mirar como el clon de sombra del Hatake desapareció y entonces la chica pareció ir perdiendo el control

¿Acaso el ninja copia le había dado una muy mala noticia?

"Sakura ¿Qué te está pasando?" Después de unos segundos empezó a preocuparse

La peli rosa se levantó y con sus ojos casi vacíos miro de nuevo al Uchiha

"Tengo que comer" Y entonces sus ojos se cerraron

Sasuke tomo pronto a la chica y sin la llevo al hospital de Konoha, ella no estaba para nada bien y no era un hombre paciente ni tenía idea de qué hacer con una mujer desmallada

….

"¿Uchiha Sasuke?" Kumadori miro unos breves segundos al ninja de apariencia temible "Ya se le hicieron unos análisis a Haruno Sakura… ella está bien, parece que solo fue un bajón por inanición, solo fue agravado por su estado" El hombre reporto

Sasuke frunció el ceño "¿Su estado?"

"Si… bueno quizás no lo hubiera sabido aun ella tampoco, pero tal parece que está embarazada, en cuanto despierte se sentirá mejor y podrá irse a casa"

El chico estaba por activar el Sharingan y destrozar el lugar, de pronto todo se nublo en su mente y la ira lo invadió

"¡Carajo!" Una rubia corrió a toda prisa por el lugar "¡Sasuke!" Ino grito a todo pulmón

Sin embargo, el Uchiha no presto atención a la rubia que corría desesperada, tan solo empujo lejos al ninja médico y sin importarle nada entro a la habitación de la peli rosa que estaba despertando. Los ojos del chico estaban ardiendo y el Sharingan estaba activado

Sakura al instante sintio lo extraño de la mirada del Uchia y su primer instinto fue proteger su vientre

"Sasuke… ¿Qué te sucede?" Ella empezó a cargar uno de sus puños con chakra

"¿Es verdad?... y lo sabias… tks" Se dio media vuelta y sin decir más nada salió de aquella habitación

Sakura soltó el aire contenido, no había entendido nada de lo que había pasado pero su instinto le dijo que el Uchiha trato de lastimarla. Ino abrió bruscamente la puerta y solo miro la pose de ataque de la peli rosa con el puño cargado de chakra

"¡Que te pasa frente! Baja eso" La rubia jadeo un poco "Me temo que no podrás ocultarlo más… Sasuke y Kumadori saben que estas embarazada"

La peli rosa sintió terror "Entonces… ¿Qué carajo pretendía el baka de Sasuke?" Y de pronto la ira, para luego terror nuevamente "Espera… yo no le eh a Kakashi y… creo que me dejo" De pronto empezó a llorar

"¡Oh por kami!" Ino se acercó a su amiga y la abrazo "Sakura, ¿Qué sucedió?"

-0o0-

"¿Esta seguro que está bien que lo mande sensei?" Naruto miro fijamente al peli plata frente suyo "Sera una misión larga y hay otros Anbus con buen nivel de los que puede prescindir la aldea en estos momentos, además ya no estas activo como Anbu… tal vez ya estas viejo… ¡Auch!" Un golpe callo al chico "Sigo siendo el séptimo"

El peli plata frunció el ceño "No estoy viejo, además conozco mejor las técnicas necesarias para llevar a cabo la misión, además no me molesta estar fuera un par de meses"

Kakashi había llegado a la torre del Hokage en el momento preciso cuando Naruto estaba por llamar a misión a otros miembros del grupo Anbu, y sin dudarlo vio su oportunidad perfecta para escapar un tiempo de la aldea y del dolor en su pecho

Shikamaru levanto la mirada al Hokage rubio "Si mandas a Kakashi-sensei podría ser incluso más reducido el grupo que se mandaría a la misión y sería una mejor estrategia"

Naruto suspiro "Yo quería reunir al equipo 7 otra vez, no para una misión pero pensé que ahora con Sasuke de vuelta podríamos… bueno, todo sea por el bien de la misión"

…

El traje de Anbu se sentía más liguero que sus ropas regulares de Jounin, quizás lo único que era un poco incomodo era la máscara, pero era porque ya no estaba acostumbrado a llevarla siempre con él; y aun así reconoció a los otros miembros Anbus que le acompañarían

"Bienvenido Capitán" Saludaron los otros tres Anbus que le acompañarían

Eso era lo que necesitaba, estar lo más lejos que podía de Konoha, de Sasuke y sobre todo de Sakura

-0o0-

Los días empezaron a correr rápidamente y el rumor de que la ninja medico de cabellos rosas estaba embarazada empezó a esparcirse como pólvora por toda konoha, además de que poco tardo ella en enterarse por el propio Naruto que Kakashi había pedido ir a una misión que no tenía un tiempo límite para finalizar y como reactivado miembro Anbu

El ultimo miembro del Clan Uchiha parecía haberse esfumado, pero a decir verdad parecía que estaba encargándose de los papeles para recuperar las tierras de su clan, así como estudiar más a conciencia los rollos referentes a el mismo

…

"¿Por qué no le has dicho al Hokage que regrese a Kakashi-sensei de la misión?" La rubia estaba detrás del mostrador, terminando un arreglo de flores "Seguro si se lo pides no dudara en hacerlo Sakura"

La peli rosa estaba detrás del mostrador, pero sentada en suelo, haciendo prácticamente imperceptible su presencia para la gente de fuera

"Lo estuve pensando estos días, sabes Ino tal vez Kakashi se lo pensó mejor y decidió que ya había pasado mucho tiempo tonteando conmigo, es decir es un hombre maduro y al final soy más chica así que tal vez no vio un futuro conmigo y esta fue su forma de decirme que no quería que estuviera con él" La peli rosa apenas sonrió con la mirada en su amiga "Ahora me preocupa hablar con Sasuke, hoy escuche a alguien decir que Sasuke es el padre de mi hijo"

La rubia suspiro mortificado "¡La gente es chismosa, no los escuches!, han estado viniendo haciéndose tontos mientras me preguntas si sabía de tu embarazo y quien es el padre" Una vena empezó a brotar en la frente de la chica "Debes hablar lo antes posible con Kakashi… ¡Espera, dijiste de Sasuke!" Y entonces la rubia empezó a reír a carcajadas

Ino dejo en el mostrador el arreglo terminado y tomo asiento en el suelo a un lado de la peli rosa, tomo la mano de su amiga y la apretó

"¿Aun sientes algo por Sasuke?" Pregunto de pronto la rubia

El ninja medico giro su rostro y se encontró con los ojos de su amiga

"Valla, creo que en todo este tiempo no eh pensado en eso… de echo no eh pensando en Sasuke desde el día del hospital" La peli rosa soltó un leve suspiro "Supongo que lo quiero, pero ya no con la intensidad de antes, más bien creo que lo quiero como quiero a Naruto"

"Si eso pensé, tal parece que desde hace un tiempo tu cabeza solo está llena de un ninja peli blanco, viejo, con gustos de lectura dudosos, impuntual, pervertido…"

"¡Oye! No todo eso es malo Ino-cerda" Sakura pareció de pronto animarse, pero su ánimo duro poco "No le diré ni pediré que lo traigan de regreso mientras esté en su misión, Naruto dijo que era una misión peligrosa y que se alegraba de poder mandar a Kakashi y Sai en ella, así que no are nada que les perturbe quiero que él regrese sano"

Ino sonrió "Si bueno, tampoco quiero que esto de alguna manera tenga terceros dañados… ya sabes, también quiero ver a Sai de regreso sano y salvo"

La peli rosa asintió y se recargo en el hombro de su amiga

"Pero, aun así deberás decirle al Hokage quien es el padre de tu hijo, ¿Estas consciente verdad?" La rubia dejo caer su cabeza sobre la peli rosa "Si no le das una razón así de valida no te dejara ver los papeles y secretos del clan, y querida tendrás un hijo con sangre Hatake y debes saber si hay algo de lo que preocuparse, o al menos cultura para tu hijo"

Sakura refregó su rostro en el hombro de su amiga

"Si le digo a Naruto tal vez todos se enteren y no puede ser, ni siquiera le eh dicho a él"

"Bueno, yo no me preocuparía por Naruto… yo diría que te prepares para enfrentar a todas las féminas de la aldea cuando se enteren que tendrás al primogénito de uno de los ninjas más cotizados de la aldea"

Las dos chicas se miraron y se rieron un poco

"Ino… gracias por estar aquí"

…

La casa principal del distrito Uchiha estaba en muy buen estado, solo falto un par de reparaciones menores y una limpieza profunda para dejarla de vuelta a su antigua gloria

Había pasado varios días, aun no entendía que había pasado con Sakura durante el tiempo que no estuvo en la aldea, pero sin duda en esta ocasión ella no paso todo su tiempo esperando por él con total devoción, trato de comprender que la chica hubiera buscado compañía masculina, pero quedar embarazada era demasiado

Lo primero que paso por su mente fue exigirle que le diera el nombre de quien se había atrevido a tocarla para matarle, luego decirle que desistiera de la idea de tener un hijo que no llevara sangre Uchiha; pero solo de ver como reacciono aquel día en el hospital fue suficiente para que él entendiera que ella no planeaba hacer a un lado a su hijo

Los rumores en la aldea parecían volar rápidamente, aun cuando él no menciono nada del embarazo de la chica, pero era más que obvio que pasaría pues la noticia no solo él la había escuchado en el hospital y aun contra todo pronóstico la gente parecía no saber tampoco quién era el padre del hijo de Sakura pues por las calles había escuchado su nombre y que esa era la razón de que él hubiera regresado a la aldea, además de múltiples escenarios donde según se juntó con la ninja de pelo rosa y la embarazo

Pero después de pensarlo durante días, se dio cuenta de que la molestia no cedía, cada que pensaba en quien podría ser el padre del hijo de la chica se enfurecía más, no quería imaginar que alguien más tomo algo que aparentemente se había guardado con tanto esmero para él

Nunca había comprendido cuán importante era para él todo aquello que había dejada atrás por ir buscando venganza, no se había detenido a pensar si eso le afectaría en algún momento, pero ahora que lo estaba viviendo sentía cuan idiota había sido todos esos años persiguiendo venganzas y fantasmas del pasado que como resultado le estaban arrebatando el futuro

No pensó que llegaría el día en que la peli rosa elegiría a alguien más por encima de él, ni que pudiera albergar en su corazón a otro amor, pero tal veía se había tratado en poner en claro su mente y corazón

Pov Sasuke

Ayer la vi andando en la aldea, su vientre empieza a notarse, y aun cuando ella sonríe mientras camina por las calles de Konoha, aun puedo ver un tras fondo de tristeza

En verdad ha cambiado, ella parece más fuerte que nunca

Sakura sigue sola, no hay un hombre a su lado que se diga el padre de su hijo. Naruto como todos llego a pensar que quizás ese niño era mío, después de dejarle claro que no era así se puso como loco tratando de saber quién era el hombre que la había embarazado, pero ella no le dijo nada, después de eso él me conto como Sakura había vivido después de la guerra; al principio senti molestia y pensé en irme de nuevo de la aldea, pero algo muy dentro me impide seguir mi camino

E decidido quedarme en Konoha, volver a rehacer el clan Uchiha, encontrar de nuevo mi camino ninja y….

Ayer tome una decisión, hablare con Sakura y le propondré lo que al principio pensaba, aun si ella tiene al hijo de otro hombre yo… no quiero a otra mujer conmigo para rehacer mi clan; después de todo tal parece que en verdad ella y el hombre que la embarazo no tienen ninguna relación

Fin Pov Sasuke


End file.
